Te Quiero sin Palabras
by Genevieve's Phantom
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando estas arto de todo? Simple, tres palabras;Lárgate de ahí. Eso hizo Levi. Emprendiendo un viaje en busca de salir del escándalo en el que se metió, decide resguardarse en un lugar de su infancia ante la decisión de darle la espalda a su profesión. O al menos ese era su plan antes de que Eren lo mirara con aquellas ganas de ver las cosas especiales de la vida[Riren]
1. Cuando te conocí

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), Riren.

 _ **Summary completo:**_ ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando estas arto de todo? Simple, tres palabras; Lárgate de ahí. Al menos eso hizo Levi. Emprendiendo un viaje en busca de salir del escándalo en el que se metió, decide resguardarse en un viejo lugar de su infancia ante la decisión de reprimir sus impulsos y darle la espalda a su profesión. O al menos ese era su plan antes de que Eren lo mirara con aquellos ojos verdosos, con aquella sonrisa tierna y con aquellas ganas infinitas de ver las cosas especiales de la vida. ¿Se puede demostrar algo sin siquiera pronunciarlo? [Riren/ AU]

.

* * *

 _« Respira »_

 _« Concéntrate»_

 _« Trata de no salir corriendo»_

Su mente repetía aquello de una manera constante y casi rítmica, como si se tratara de una canción o algún tipo de hechizo inusual que le brindaba las fuerzas suficientes como para caminar y entrar a la habitación continua. ¿Estaba nervioso? No, claro que no. Todo lo contrario. Estar ahí le causaba un gran fastidio que muy apenas podía relajar el semblante. Sin embargo, a fin de cuentas –y ante su pesar– tenía que asistir a su propia exposición.

– ¡Levi!

 _« Al diablo, ¿Dónde mierda estaba la salida?»_

– Levi – le llamo de nueva cuenta la castaña a pesar que él había escuchado perfectamente la primera vez.

En cuanto llego a su lado, la joven apoyo las manos sobre sus rodillas con una expresión jadeante, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de haber corrido en vestido de gala y en tacones, un reto para toda mujer.

– Esta aquí – continua la castaña a duras penas, mirándolo con un signo de emoción en los ojos – Rod Reiss está aquí.

En ese instante, Levi maldijo hasta al perro de su vecina.

Rod Reiss era un hombre importante en aquel mundo donde la pintura y la imaginación del autor se fusionaban para crear magnificas obras de arte para admiración de todo público. Rod era crítico, uno de los más temidos si se podría decir. Hombre de familia con una impotente imagen a transmitir, su sola presencia causaba revuelo entre las personas que rondaban su profesión: pintores, críticos de bajo nivel, expositores, periodistas, alcaldes; todos conocían de él.

Y para su más grande fortuna, ahora se encontraba ahí, observando sus pinturas.

– ¿Y quién mierda lo dejo pasar? – gruño el azabache mientras miraba a su compañera con una expresión de advertencia, muy en contraste con ella quien rebosaba de emoción.

– ¡Vamos, enano! Es una gran oportunidad – esquivo la pregunta, sabiendo de antemano que cualquier respuesta no sería suficiente como para calmar su enojo – Tus pinturas, mi galería de arte. Si esto va bien, seremos reconocidos y seguramente saldremos en el encabezado del periódico semanal. ¿Te imaginas cuanta gente nos conocerá? – expreso con un gritito de emoción.

– ¿Y todo lo conseguiremos gracias a él? – elevo la ceja, claramente inconforme por sus palabras – Es un hijo de puta, me vale una reverenda mierda toda la fama que tiene. Un simple "No" en alguna de sus oraciones y al siguiente ya te encuentras en la calle pidiendo limosnas. Que me chupe el culo, no lo quiero aquí.

– ¡Levi! – lo reprendió con tono lastimero – Anda, hazlo por mí – lo miro suplicante – Sabes que mantener una galería es muy costoso, hay mucha competencia y Erwin ya me dio un ultimátum. Si no consigo que la fama de la galería ascienda, tendremos que reducir empleados, probablemente en un futuro tendremos que cerrar.

– ¿Y eso a mí me afecta en…? – rodo los ojos con desinterés.

Hanji bufo frustrada: – En que yo soy la única que ha expuesto tus obras, todo porque tú tienes una pesada actitud que logra que cualquier persona interesado en tu trabajo salga corriendo con tan solo verte. Tus pinturas se venden gracias a mí, debo de aclarar – recordó con un tono superior.

– ¡Para eso te pago! Te largas con un porcentaje de mis ganancias, maldita aprovechada.

– Y las cosas irán mejor si recibes un alago de su parte – cambio de tema con rapidez, viéndose acorralada por un instante – Tu carrera ascenderá en un parpadeo. Ambos sabemos que tus pinturas son excelentes – alabó, justo en su orgullo – Pero eso no impide que te las veas difícil, aun eres muy joven después de todo y la gente busca a alguien más reconocido.

Levi chasqueo con molestia sin negar sus palabras: – ¿Y porque necesariamente él? ¿No vino alguien más?

– Todo para ti solito – contesto con un tono pícaro – Hiciste que me encarga de todo y eso también conlleva las invitaciones, cariño – le guiño el ojo con diversión – Es una suerte que la tomara y aceptara venir. Somos afortunados.

Levi suspiro frustrado.

Ya casi.

– Anda, anda – le animo al tiempo que se acercaba para reacomodarle la corbata – Sal ahí y patéale el trasero con tus pinturas. Enséñale la última que hiciste, esa me encanto.

Levi sonrió con autosuficiencia. Claro que se la enseñaría.

– Solo diez minutos, no más – sentencio en advertencia, mirándola con una expresión que dejaba en claro que no estaba jugando.

– Ese es mi chico – le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de regresar de nuevo por su camino – ¡No tardes!

Levi lanzo un par de maldiciones por debajo mientras se frotaba la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Era ahora o nunca. Lleno sus pulmones de aire antes de entrar a la recepción y comenzar a dirigirse hacia la sala de exposición principal. Escucho a lo lejos los murmullos de la gente junto con el chocar de sus copas, seguramente llenas de una bebida elegante ante la fiesta que se estaba celebrando. Introdujo su mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón en un gesto despreocupado, caminando hacia su destino sin siquiera detenerse en pensárselo dos veces.

 _"Perfekte Belichtung"_

La mejor sala de exposición del lugar.

Al entrar pudo notar como las miradas se centraban en él desde que sus pies pisaron el lugar. La gente comenzó a saludarle desde lejos pero él ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirles la mirada. Sin hacer contacto con nadie al saber que sería indicio de buscar una conversación no deseada, se acercó hasta la mesa de aperitivos en una busca de alguna bebida que pudiera relajarle y hacerle sentir que el tiempo pasaba rápido antes de hacerle frente a su mayor reto.

Las luces que se encontraban iluminando el lugar, emitían una luz tenue que ayudaba a destacar los cuadros que se encontraban localizados a lo largo de las paredes, siendo sostenidos en lo alto para admiración de todo público. La gente a su alrededor portaba ropas de las más reconocidas marcas, como si el único fin de asistir al evento fuera presumir las cosas materiales con las que contaban.

Si dejaba de lado aquella gente molesta, el ambiente del lugar le agradaba. Silencioso y limpio. Hanji era buena complaciéndolo.

Sin prestar atención en una figura que se acercaba hacia él, vertió la mitad del líquido en su boca de un solo movimiento, dejando que pasara por su garganta antes de que una voz lo interrumpiera de manera inesperada.

Una voz que reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno.

– Me alegra verlo por fin, joven Ackerman. Por unos momentos pensé que no asistiría a su propia presentación.

Levi retiro la copa de sus labios con un movimiento tenso, girándose lentamente para poder ver de reojo a su acompañante.

– Señor Reiss – lo llamo con una fingida voz de sorpresa, notando como algunas personas se encontraban a espaldas de él – Es un placer tenerlo aquí esta noche, no esperaba contar con su asistencia.

– Desde hace un tiempo quería venir a ver sus obras, después de todo comienza a ser reconocido y mencionado entre las reuniones a las que asisto – comento de una manera casi casual, sin embargo, lo que de verdad buscaba era sembrarle algo de nerviosismo – A veces las cosas resultan ser peor de lo que uno se imagina – asintió ante su propio comentario, siendo seguido por las personas que le acompañaban.

 _Lame-botas_ , como les decía Levi.

– Puede que se lleve una gran sorpresa – contradijo el azabache, obligándose internamente a no soltar algún comentario ofensivo hacia su persona – ¿Por qué no pasa a comprobarlo usted mismo?

– ¿No me va a guiar, Ackerman? – cuestiono ofendido.

Levi tenso su mandíbula. Mil y un veces, mierda.

– Por aquí – señalo hacia su derecha, justo donde el recorrido comenzaba.

El hombre asintió complacido antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la dirección indicada. Levi agradeció internamente de que aquellas personas decidieran atragantarse con los postres que se ofrecían, por lo que sin tener más opción, camino tras Reiss para terminar lo más pronto posible.

Al girar, se encontró a lo lejos con la mirada de Hanji, quien al ver a la persona con la que se encontraba acompañado no tardo en abrir los ojos con sorpresa y satisfacción, alzando el dedo pulgar en una muestra de apoyo. A poco estuvo Levi de devolverle aquel gesto y levantarle el dedo corazón.

Frente a él se encontraban sus más de veinte obras en exposición, siendo clasificadas desde las más sencillas hasta las que más llamaban la atención. Había sido un trabajo duro de días largos, noches de insomnio, comidas saltadas y miles de horas invertidas. A pesar de su corta edad y de tener apenas un año de ser egresado de la universidad más prestigiosa de Artes, tuvo una fama ascendiente en cuanto sus primeras pinturas fueron expuestas a la vista del público.

Sin embargo aún no le era suficiente.

Sin perder el tiempo, le mostro a Reiss sus obras más pequeñas, mencionándole en el proceso algunos detalles sobre su elaboración, desde el tiempo que tardó en hacerla hasta el tipo de técnicas que utilizo en cada una de ellas. Pero para su inquietud, el hombre se limitaba a quedarse callado, observaba la obra unos segundos para después, retirarse a mirar la siguiente.

Levi solo fruncía el ceño ante su actitud, tratando de no malinterpretar su silencio y seguir con su trabajo en cada obra que pasaban. Cuando llego el turno de pasar a su obra principal, una sonrisa no tardo en adornar su rostro con seguridad. Apostando su propia vida a que aquella obra sin duda seria alabada.

Ahí frente a ellos, se encontraba la obra más grande, la más importante, la que tenía el mejor lugar;

 _"La brise du matin"_

En ella se mostraba la silueta de una joven de espaldas, desnuda ante el ojo humano. Estaba pintada de una forma que te hacía suponer que la joven apenas despertaba de una tranquila siesta vespertina y que ahora, atraída por el buen clima que hacía en el exterior, comenzaba a dirigirse hacia su pequeño balcón, localizado seguramente en algún pueblo remoto y desconocido. De una silueta delgada y con ligeras curvas, la joven contaba con un cabello largo y rizado que le llegaba a altura de la cadera, siendo una imagen ideal para miles de hombres.

Un cuadro del que Levi se enorgullecía. Lo mejor que había pintado hasta ahora.

– He tenido un rango de quince días para terminarlo – informo con orgullo – La modelo fue contratada durante tres días, por lo que los demás detalles y los últimos toques los he realizado completamente a mi perspectiva e ideales. Las pinceladas las he aplicado de una forma suave, pero he agregado un par de tonalidades en color oscuro para que nada pierda su forma – delineo el dedo en el aire, como si tratara de demostrárselo – A mi parecer es un buen cuadro, espero venderlo en una buena cantidad de dinero.

Levi guardo silencio al terminar de decir todo lo que tenía planeado, esperando que ahora Reiss se dignara a pronunciar una simple opinión.

El hombre frunció levemente el ceño al escudriñar la obra por completo. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, captando cualquier tipo de detalle antes de que se le pudiera escapar. Se permitió a sí mismo dar un par de pasos al frente y admirar más de cerca, teniendo el lienzo prácticamente frente a sus narices. El sitio a su alrededor se inundó en el silencio.

El azabache noto como un par de espectadores los rodeaban, atraídos y atentos hacia cualquier palabra que se pudiera decir. Sabían que aquello era el veredicto final.

– ¿Y bien? – se atrevió a decir Levi, algo impaciente por aquel grado de suspenso que se había formado.

¿Por qué no decía que sus pinturas eran magnificas y ya?

– Muy buenos trabajos, debo de reconocer – comenzó a hablar con una voz seria y profesional después de un largo minuto de silencio – Los detalles están bien hechos, la técnica es impresionante.

Levi sonrío con orgullo. Su victoria estaba asegurada.

– Pero lamento decir que no es suficiente para mi.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. La sonrisa del azabache decayó en cuanto escucho aquellas palabras, siendo remplazada por un semblante de desconcierto y enojo.

– ¿Disculpe?

Todo se había acabado.

– Joven Ackerman, sus pinturas son hermosas, esta de aquí es una gran obra – dirigió su vista hacia la pintura frente a él – Pero hasta ahí, no me transmite nada. No hay sentimientos. Es un cuadro bien hecho pero no cuenta con lo suficiente como para ser reconocido por mí, y creo que por nadie. No me hace querer comprarlo ni para mi perro – un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios – Suerte para la próxima, alomejor pude mejorar.

 _Crack._

– ¿Me está jodiendo? – gruño Levi con voz fuerte, dejando completamente su actitud educada para mirar al hombre frente a él con grandes signos de molestia.

– De gracias que le estoy diciendo esto antes de que pase vergüenza más adelante – aclaro con un aire superior – Creo que a fin de cuentas, nunca se debe de confiar en los rumores.

Los puños de Levi se cerraron con fuerza ante la informidad de la situación, provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran de un color rosado ante la presión de la que se tenían sometidos. Un joven principiante contra un viejo experimentado. Aunque le pesara, la victoria ya estaba asegurada.

Escucho como Reiss hacía un sonido de desaprobación con la boca antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la recepción principal, teniendo como plan el seguir disfrutando de la bonita velada.

Levi no lo soporto. No soporto que su trabajo fuera desechado de esa manera. Que su orgullo fuera pisoteado. Que su pintura fuera menospreciada. Que su imagen ante todos no era nada más que la de un joven fracasado con una carrera terminada.

Ante de que pudiera detenerse a reflexionar sobre sus acciones, se encamino hacia el hombre con paso decidido. Ignoro los llamados de Hanji y cualquier señal de advertencia que su cerebro le enviaba. Ahora solo tenía en plan una cosa. Tomándolo del hombro, giro al hombre para poder mirarlo de frente y estampar su puño con fuerza sobre su regordeta mejilla, provocando que Rod cayera al suelo ante el inesperado impacto.

Ahora si le daría motivos para quejarse.

– ¡Levi! – Hanji se abrió paso entre la multitud para tomar a su amigo del brazo y poder apartarlo de un tirón, dejando que los demás ayudaran al pobre viejo que se encontraba desorientado en el suelo – ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

– ¡A la mierda con sus palabras! – exclamo Levi sin retenerse, furiosos por su _'consejo'_ – ¡Puede metérselas por el culo y tragárselas hasta el fondo!

Algunas damas que se encontraban presentes se cubrieron la boca con sorpresa al escuchar sus vulgares palabras, sin embargo muy poco le importo a Levi. Zafándose del agarre que mantenía Hanji sobre él, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida sin tomarse la molestia de ir por su abrigo. Lo único que quería era salir de ese maldito lugar.

En cuanto atravesó las puertas el frío clima de invierno le pego con fuerza, consiguiendo que sus cabellos se despeinaran un poco ante el viento que comenzaban a soltarse.

Durante el transcurso el día una ligera nevada se había hecho presente, por lo que ahora las calle se encontraban cubiertas por una ligera capa de nieve. Una bonita vista para cualquiera, una tortura para Levi. Sin tener más opción y sin querer dañar su orgullo de nuevo ante la posibilidad de regresar, camino por entre las calles con destino a su departamento, ingresando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos en un viejo intento de mantener el calor corporal.

No se arrepentía del golpe que le había propinado, para nada. De verdad que ese viejo se lo merecía, pero sabía que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias en un futuro muy cercano. Probablemente ahora, se dedicaría toda su vida a trabajar en una oficina del gobierno mientras sobrevivía de comida procesada y precalentada durante el resto de sus noches. Su sueño hecho realidad. Yupi.

Suspiro con frustración y con unas ganas infinitas de mandar todo el diablo, provocando que una pequeña nube de humo saliera de sus labios en cuanto soltó el aire contenido. Siguió caminando hacia el complejo de apartamentos en donde vivía, agradeciendo internamente a cualquier divinidad que se le venía a la mente por estar solo a un par de cuadras del lugar donde fue la exposición, después de todo no quería morir de hipotermia en una de las sucias calles de Sina. Ni de joda.

Varios pensamientos comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza, buscando la manera más efectiva de poder salir de ese pequeño bache –O más bien, pozo sin hondo– ¿Qué haría ahora? Nada le quedaba.

Antes de llegar a su destino, paso por un gran parque que se encontraba a tan solo una cuadra de su hogar. Había dado con él desde hace mucho, prácticamente desde que se mudó por ahí, pero al ver que todas las tardes los mocosos inundaban aquel lugar, la idea de pintar por ahí fue rechazada desde el momento en que cruzo por su mente.

Sin embargo, al ser horas de madrugada el lugar ahora se encontraba completamente solitario y con una pequeña capa de nieve recubriendo los juegos que le adornaban. Se detuvo unos momentos para poder observar con más detalle, dándose el tiempo de notar por primera vez los juegos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Estaban los típicos; un pequeño columpio, un resbaladero de una altura algo aceptable pero sin decaer en lo aburrido y un pasamanos grande y largo, siendo seguramente el desafío de la mayoría de los niños que rondaban aquel lugar. Los demás juegos eran de una apariencia más moderna y nueva, buscando atraer con ello la presencia de más mocosos seguramente. Pero, ahí en medio de todo, un juego al fondo logro que sus pupilas se posaran sobre él con interés. Su estructura asemejaba el caparazón de una tortuga, grande y en medio circulo que invitaba a todos los niños a escalar sus pequeños barrotes para poder llegar hasta la cima. Un juego algo peligroso pero que sin dudas era tentador.

Se acercó hasta el sin importarle lo ridículo que seguramente se iba a ver ¿Qué más le quedaba? Lanzando una maldición entre dientes en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el frío metal, subió lentamente los peldaños de aquel objeto hasta poder llegar a la cima. Su trasero se mojó un poco por la nieve derretida en cuanto se sentó en medio de un pequeño hueco.

Miro a su alrededor ahora que se encontraba en un nuevo sitio de observación, sintiendo un leve signo de nostalgia ante aquella sensación, recordando vagamente las veces en las que era estudiante y las cosas no eran tan difíciles a cómo eran ahora. En cuanto las vacaciones llegaban, emprendía un viaje para poder visitar a su tío y quedarse con él durante el transcurso de todos aquellos días de descanso. Siendo completamente ajeno al no tener idea de que su vida se truncaría en unos años más adelante.

Nunca fue bueno haciendo amigos, pero aquello no le impidió pasar buenos momentos en un viejo parque que se encontraban cerca de la casa del viejo amargado. Aquel lugar le permitía salirse de la realidad y disfrutar de buenos momentos consigo mismo, entreteniéndose con todo tipo de cosas que se encontraba por allá.

Como si de una coincidencia se tratara –Levi no creía en el destino– una idea le vino a la mente con fuerza. Miro a su alrededor con burla, irónico al pensar que un lugar seria el responsable de enseñarle el nuevo camino de debía seguir. Suspiro por debajo antes de chasquear ante su decisión, molesto consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por cursilerías. Dirigió su mirada tras su espalda donde el camino se abría hacia su departamento.

¿Cuánto tardaría en empacar todas sus cosas?

.

* * *

Miro la pantalla frente a él con un semblante de concentración, buscando de entre todo ese mar de lugares su número de vuelo. La gente a su alrededor iba de un lado a otro, causando bullicio al ser seguramente días de descanso. Las familias y los oficinistas era lo que más se podía ver sobre el lugar. Antes de comenzar a frustrarse por no encontrar su destino, sus ojos se detuvieron poco antes de llegar al final.

 ** _"Shiganshina – 8:45 a.m."_**

Solo faltaban quince minutos.

Sin tener más opción se tumbó en uno de los asientos en la sala de espera hasta que su vuelo fuera llamado por los altavoces. Saco el boleto de avión desde su bolsillo izquierdo y lo paseo por sus manos, mirándolo detenidamente ante el pensamiento de que tal vez con eso podría tomar conciencia de sus acciones y arrepentirse de su decisión.

Espero y espero. Nada.

Se dio palmaditas internas con satisfacción, como si se premiara así mismo de no haber gastado en una cosa innecesaria. La vibración de su celular lo motivo a dejar el boleto sobre el asiento de al lado y atender la llamada que, a pesar de no haber mirado el nombre del contacto, dedujo de inmediato quien era la persona que se encontraba al otro de la línea.

– ¿Quieres sacar tu plana retaguardia de la cama y venir a abrirme? – Hanji sonó enojada para su sorpresa, reclamándole en cuanto la llamada fue aceptada – Llevo aquí varios minutos tocando la puerta y tu vecino de al lado ya se asomo por la puerta varias veces ¿Sabe que eres gay?

Levi giro los ojos con fastidio.

– ¿Qué haces ahí? Sea lo que sea, olvídalo y lárgate – contesto mientras dirigía su mirada al reloj. Cinco minutos menos.

– Levi… tenemos que hablar – su tono de voz decayó a comparación del principio – Ayer que te fuiste se creó un revuelo, tuve que quedarme para arreglar las cosas. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de buscarte habías desaparecido, por eso vine hoy. Vamos enano, que me muero de frio aquí afuera. Abre de una buena vez.

Levi pudo escuchar de fondo como la palma de Hanji volvía a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

– ¿Quieres dejar de dañar mi jodida puerta? No te voy a abrir porque no estoy ahí ¿Contenta? – contesto antes de que pudiera dejar alguna abolladura sobre ella – Ahora vete de ahí, no sirve de nada que te quedes.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde estás? – la duda y confusión estaban latentes en su tono de voz – Si estas en algún bar dime y voy por ti, dejaste tu carro en la galería – recordó con un tono de regaño.

– No estoy hundiendo mi miseria en el alcohol – gruño Levi, un tanto ofendido por sus palabras.

– ¿Entonces?

Levi se lo pensó unos segundos, dirigiendo su mirada de nueva cuenta al gran reloj que se encontraba en el pasillo, observando como las manecillas se movían a su ritmo, sin detenerse por nada.

Ni por nadie.

– En el aeropuerto – contesto con simpleza y sin culpa.

– Levi, no estoy para tus bromas – sentencio.

– ¿Y yo para que mierda quiero hacerte reír?

Hanji entendió que hablaba en serio.

– ¿Qué mierda haces en un aeropuerto? – cuestiono con un tono chillón, provocando que Levi frunció el ceño ante lo aturdido que habían quedado sus oídos. Agradecía no tenerla enfrente.

– Tomare unas vacaciones, tal vez regrese en un par semanas – respondió sin tomarle mucho interés – Puedes tirar las pinturas de la galería, ya no me importan. Es más, quémalas.

– Estas loco si crees que voy a hacer eso – negó ante su orden – He logrado vender unas ayer, y a una cantidad justa – informo de manera inmediata, buscando una forma de hacerle cambiar de parecer – Los precios son buenos.

– Pues devuelve el cheque – respondió como si fuera obvio, deduciendo que la castaña estaba saliendo de su edificio con paso apresurado a juzgar por los pequeños jadeos que se escucharon cuando hablo – No quiero que nadie tenga esas pinturas, Hanji. Como el autor tengo todo el derecho de tomar decisiones sobre ellas. Si te ordeno que las quites; las quitas.

– Pero Levi, ¿Enserio vas a dejarte llevar por sus palabras? – cuestionó al darse cuenta del rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Jamás había pensado que aquella crítica le hubiera afectado tanto.

No a Levi.

– Tú fuiste la primera que me dijo que sus palabras eran importantes.

– Si, per-

– ¿Pero qué? ¿Creíste que todo iba a resultar perfecto? Pues lamento informarte que no fue así – la interrumpió antes de cualquier justificación que pudiera decir – No puedes simplemente regresar las cosas a cómo eran antes, así que deja de tratar de sonar como si nada hubiera pasado y ponte a pensar en alguna jodida idea para que tu reputación no caiga como la mía. Deja de pensar que el mundo es una estúpida fantasía.

Al reaccionar sobre su comentario, Levi se sintió un poco mal ante el ataque que tuvo, sin embargo las palabras ya estaban dichas y nunca las podría volver a retener.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

 _"– Pasajeros del avión con el número 2806 favor de reportarse a la fila K para su abordaje"_

Levi suspiro con pesadez. Las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor comenzaron a erguiste ante el llamado, siendo seguramente los que tomarían el vuelo junto él. Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar y él estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo.

– Me tengo que ir – anuncio y sin más, colgó.

Miro la pantalla de su celular durante unos segundos, esperando en el interior que volviera a sonar ante una llamada del mismo remitente, pero nunca paso. Hanji no le devolvió la llamada. Levi presiono el botón de apagado antes de enterrar el celular en el fondo de su bolsillo, sin darse tiempo de arrepentirse de su decisión. Tomo su boleto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se colgaba la maleta sobre el hombro.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

.

* * *

Miro a su alrededor con atención, tratando de recordar en lo más recóndito de su mente algún recuerdo que le indicara qué camino seguir.

Después de haber aterrizado, decidió tomar un taxi que lo llevara hacia el centro del pueblo. Durante el recorrido del camino y mientras se dedicaba a observar por la ventana, notó como las cosas habían cambiando conforme pasaron los años. Más renovador y moderno. El problema de todo aquello es que logro desconcertarlo y desorientarlo a tal grado de que no sabía exactamente a donde ir.

¿Desde cuándo las casas eran de dos pisos? ¿Ese puente siempre estuvo ahí? ¿Dónde mierda había quedado la vieja casona abandonada?

Sin tener otra salida y sin querer pagar una buena suma de dinero por ir a rodear todo el lugar, bajó del vehículo sin un plan en mente. Tenía el celular pero ni siquiera sabía el número telefónico de su familiar. Hace un montón de años que no pisaba aquellas tierras, por lo que a pesar de haber visitado aquel lugar ahora se sentía un completo desconocido. Aunque le pesara, la única opción era caminar, tal vez así su mente se despegara un poco.

A pesar de ser la misma época que cuando estaba en la ciudad, el invierno de ahí se sentía diferente. Si, hacia frio, pero el cielo se mantenía despejado al dejar que un par de rayos de luz se colaran por entre las nubes. Camino por entre las calles con paso lento e indeciso, maldiciendo en voz baja por su nulo nivel de orientación. A estas alturas se lamentaba no tener una maleta con ruedas. Al transcurrir los minutos y con la latente idea de echarse sobre una calle a la espera de ser salvado, pudo escuchar como un par de villancicos sonaban cerca de él. Atraído por ello y con un fuerte calambre en su hombro, camino hacia aquel lugar siendo guiado por la música. Su ceño se frunció con desconcierto al descubrir un pequeño centro de tiendas. Los adornos de navidad abundaban por los estantes mientras que una suave música se hacía sonar por los altavoces, como si quisieran recalcarte a viva voz en que época del año estaban. A juzgar por la poca gente que se encontraba paseando por ahí, Levi dedujo que la mayoría se encontraba aun en la escuela o trabajando.

O eso pensó hasta que vio a un adolescente cruzar la calle frente a él.

El azabache lo observo durante unos momentos antes de resignarse por hacer el ridículo y acercase al joven en busca de ayuda.

– Hey, mocoso – le llamo en alto al tiempo que se acerca a él con paso apresurado, asegurándose de que pudiera escucharlo por sobre la música que para esas alturas, ya le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza.

El joven se giró a verlo en cuanto lo escucho, deteniéndose a mitad de calle para buscar la procedencia de aquella voz. Ahora que Levi lo tenía más cerca puedo apreciar con más claridad la apariencia que portaba. A pesar de tener un gorro que cubría gran parte de su cabeza, un par de mechones castaños salían de él de una manera rebelde mientras que una bufanda se encargaba de cubrirle el cuello ante el viento frio que a veces se soltaba. Su ropa eran las típicas de un adolescente de su edad, pero lo que logro desconcertar al azabache era el peculiar tono de ojos que el chico portada. Eran como si un par de colores de tonalidad verdosa se fusionarán e hicieran una hermosa combinación que a Levi le hubiera encantado crear y plasmar en un lienzo.

Casi se da una bofetada interna al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

– Me he perdido y estoy en busca de una dirección – informo sin siquiera presentarse o decir su nombre, obligándose a sí mismo a restarle atención a aquel par de esmeraldas que ahora lo miraban con atención – La calle se llama 'Trost' o al menos así se llamaba. Kenny Ackerman vive ahí, me imagino que lo conoces.

El joven alzo las cejas en cuanto escucho el nombre. El castaño le dedico una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa antes de apartar la mirada y prestarle atención a su ligera mochila que colgaba sobre su pecho. Levi lo miro con desconcierto en cuanto el joven comenzó a hurgar con algo de urgencia por el interior.

– Si no saber mejor dímelo – contesto ofendido, pensando que aquel mocoso se estaba burlando de él al ignorarlo.

El castaño se sobresaltó por sus palabras y de un rápido movimiento, negó repetidas veces con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Como si se tratara de una ilusión, Levi pudo notar como el color de ojos del menor cambiaba a una tonalidad más ligera, casi al instante en que sus emociones se demostraron. Los dedos del azabache hormiguearon con urgencia en cuando la curiosidad se hizo presente, como si lo que más deseara en esos momentos era tener un pincel en su mano para poder plasmar tan peculiar imagen digna de admirar.

¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

– ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, gracias por nada – repuso de mala gana, girando sobre sus talones para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el lado contrario con grandes zancadas, enojado con el mocoso y consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por la tentación.

El simple hecho de volver a tomar un lienzo entre sus manos ya era un tema botado por su mente.

Guiado por su molestia camino por varios minutos sin un rumbo fijo, rehusándose a la idea de volver a pedir indicaciones; no tenía que ser tan difícil después de todo. Como si se tratara de un milagro, comenzó a notar como las casas comenzaban a ser como las recordaba a su infancia. De una apariencia algo vieja, aún seguían conservando las características que guardaba en su memoria. Ahí estaba frente a él se encontraba la casa que tanto adoro durante sus años más jóvenes, grande y deteriorara, justo como la recordaba. A fin de cuentas Kenny nunca fue un hombre de hogar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ingreso por el barandal que dividía el terreno de la casa, evitándose la molestia de anunciar su llegada. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y toco el timbre con un solo movimiento rápido y fugaz, escuchando como el eco se extendía por el interior de la casa.

Espero unos segundos y nada. Ni siquiera un sonido.

Sabiendo de ante mano la actitud de su tío, decidió esta vez golpear la puerta repetidas veces con los nudillos de su mano, con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla temblar un poco.

– ¡Ya voy! – una voz algo ronca y desgastada se logró escuchar con cierta lejanía.

Levi bufo con burla, escuchando como un par de murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, donde más de tres se asemejaban a algún tipo de maldición. Kenny seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

– Si eres un niño explorador más vale q-

En cuanto la puerta se abrió el hombre dentro de la casa se quedó pasmado al reconocer la presencia de Levi, deteniendo sus palabras a la mitad ante la sorpresa de tenerlo frente a él.

– ¿Levi? – lo miro con algo de inseguridad.

– ¿Es que acaso tienes otro sobrino? – cuestiono con ironía, viendo su pregunta algo estúpida.

– ¡Pero mírate! Que grandes estas, o bueno; de apariencia – le hombre lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo sin percatarse de la expresión de molestia que puso el más bajo por su comentario – Casi ni te reconozco ¿Qué haces acá? Pasa, pasa – le indicio en cuanto se separaron, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para que los dos pudieran ingresar sin problemas aun a pesar de la pesada maleta que cargaba Levi.

– ¿Ahora te dedicas a espantar niños exploradores? – pregunto el azabache de manera burlona, ingresando a la sala de estar para dejar sus pertenencias sobre uno de los sillones. Se sobo el hombro con alivio ante la pérdida del peso extra.

– Esos diablillos son una amenaza para mi economía – gruño con recelo, negando la cabeza repetidas veces en señal de desaprobación – Apenas abro la puerta y ya me estampan veinte paquetes de galletas con la suficiente azúcar como para ponerme en coma diabético – comento exaltado, dirigiéndose a la cocina ante la mirada seguidora de su sobrino.

– No recordaba a este lugar tan… cambiado – comento con curiosidad, siguiéndolo hacia la cocina al tener la oportunidad de tomar asiento de una de las sillas del viejo comedor – O al menos algunas cosas no son las mismas desde que me fui.

– ¿Hace doce años que no regresas? Es claro que las cosas cambiarían – comento como si fuera obvio – Hasta gente nueva ha llegado para alojarse aquí, ha sido interesante – repuso sin tomarle mucha importancia, recargándose de brazos cruzados sobre una de las alacenas vacías – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae a visitar a tu viejo tío abandonado? – su voz tenía un deje de lastima.

Levi ya tenían pensada su respuesta desde que subió al avión.

– Vacaciones – respondió con tono monótono y de manera inmediata después de haberlo practicado un par de veces, adoptando aquella palabra como su más grande excusa – Me he tomado un descanso, y al acercarse Navidad, pensé que sería bueno venir a pasar el rato por acá.

La perfecta excusa.

Kenny desfiguro su rostro con desconcierto, mirándolo como si de repente una anomalía le hubiera brotado por la cara de manera inesperada.

– Di otra mentira y capaz esa si te la crea – repuso alzándose de hombros, aclarando la razón de su actitud.

Adiós excusa.

Levi lo miro con un semblante de advertencia, haciéndole saber que no era buena idea continuar por aquel rumbo y tomar ese tema. No por ahora.

– ¿No debes tener trabajo con tus pinturas? – se atrevió a preguntar curioso, haciendo caso omiso de su mirada – No veo ninguna tela por entre tus cosas.

– Lienzo – le corrigió – Se llama Lienzo. Y no, no tengo nada importante que entregar.

– ¿Falta de inspiración?

– Si se puede llamar así – lanzo un suspiro de pesadez.

¿Era lo que realmente le pasaba?

Kenny frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba con atención. El tiempo que Levi la pasaba con él durante las vacaciones le permitió interpretar cada una de sus expresiones, más cuando el azabache era un niño de pocas palabras. Por lo que ahora, con tan solo mirarlo sabía que no todo andaba bien. Aun después de doce años, lo conocía a la perfección.

– Realmente no esperaba tu visita así que no he preparado nada de comer – repuso al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a hurgar entre su alacena, dejando el tema de lado para completo alivio de Levi.

– ¿Desde cuándo cocinas? – pregunto no muy convencido.

– Desde que el doctor dijo que las sopas instantáneas no son buenas para un viejo como yo – refunfuño por debajo, sacando algunas cosas después de haber buscado en lo más recóndito del pobre mueble – Tengo frijoles enlatados y poco de pan rancio, creo que aun cruje.

– ¿Enserio comeremos eso? – Levi miro al alimento en sus brazos con recelo – No quiero morir de indigestión.

– Tan especial, como siempre – el viejo rodó los ojos ante su comentario, dirigiéndose hacia el bote de basura para poder tirar aquellos alimentos que en algún momento tuvieron una mejor apariencia. A fin de cuentas, ni a él le apetecía – Toma – dirigió la mano a su bolsillo antes de tomar las llaves de su vieja camioneta y aventarlas en dirección a Levi – No nos queda más que ir a salir a comer. Hay un pequeño café–restaurant por el centro del pueblo. Es buena – repuso al tiempo que se colocaba su abrigo.

Levi bufo por debajo al escuchar al lugar. ¿De qué le sirvió salir de aquel laberinto si al final volvería a él?

– ¿Esa carcacha a un sirve? – giro las llaves por sus dedos, sorprendido.

– No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, esa pequeña nena corre como nueva – presumió el hombre, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

En cuanto estuvieron en el exterior el semblante de Levi no hizo más que arrugarse ante la inconformidad. Ahora creía que el término _'vieja'_ le quedaba corto.

– Vamos, sube – ordeno Kenny mientras se dirigía del lado del copiloto, haciendo rechinar la puerta en cuanto trato de abrirla.

¿En qué momento se le hizo buena idea dejar su carro en la ciudad?

Levi no tuvo más opción que montarse y encenderla después de varios intentos, siguiendo las instrucciones de acuerdo a los comentarios burlones de Kenny.

Durante el recorrido hablaron sobre temas variados, desde la nula vida amorosa del azabache hasta los años que seguramente aun le quedaban por vivir a al viejo de su tio, siempre teniendo la alerta de no tocar algún tema que tuviera que ver con la profesión de Levi.

– Es ahí – Kenny señalo a un pequeño establecimiento, asegurándose de volver a resguardar sus manos en el reconfortante calor de sus bolsillos.

Levi giro la cabeza y pudo ver el local, decorado con colores claros y alegres junto con un letrero en lo más alto de su puerta, siendo seguramente el nombre del establecimiento.

 _"Little Titan"_

Menudo nombre.

– Es un lugar familiar – reconoció Levi en cuanto se estaciono en un cajón vacío, teniendo especial cuidado de no forzar el motor ante la amenazaba de que se apagara – Nunca pensé que te gustaran estos lugares.

– La comida es buena – comento Kenny con simpleza, como si aquello fuera suficiente para complacer a su peculiar sobrino.

En cuanto apago el vehículo, los dos salieron para ingresar al pequeño restaurante, siendo envueltos por el olor a café en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. En el interior se encontraba a una temperatura cálida, por lo que lo primero que hicieron en cuanto se sentaron cerca del ventanal fue despojarse de sus abultados abrigos, aliviados de poder tener algo más de movilidad en su cuerpo.

El invierno seria duro esa temporada.

– ¿Aquí pasas tus tardes solitarias? – el azabache dio un vistazo a su alrededor, notando como solo unas cuantas personas se encontraban en la barra tipo desayunador.

– Y las mañanas – completo sin inmutarse – Carla, la encargada, hace un chocolate caliente tan delicioso que te volverás adicto a él.

– Pensé que no debías de consumir muchos azucares – le reprocho con tono de desaprobación.

– Una vez al año no hace daño – contradijo, tratando de excusarse.

– El invierno no dura un día.

– Entonces de algo me tengo que morir ¿Quién eres? ¿Tu madre? – se quejó al tiempo que tomaba el menú frente a él, inspeccionándolo con atención.

Levi giro los ojos ante su comentario, dudando seriamente en si todas las personas maduran mentalmente. Repitió las acciones de su acompañante y tomo entre sus manos la carta del menú que reposaba sobre el centro de la mesa, teniendo una bonita presentación lo que decoraba su portada. La mayoría de las cosas tenían buen aspecto, sin embargo lo que más abundaban eran las bebidas calientes y los dulzones postres.

Antes de que pudiera opinar al respecto y sugerir un lugar más razonable, pudo percibir de reojo como una silueta se posicionaba a su costado, justo frente a su mesa.

– ¡Eren! – su tío se dirigió al extraño frente a él con demasiada familiaridad, cosa que logro desconcertarlo en gran manera – Te veo con mucha frecuencia. Es bueno que ayudes a tu madre pero deberías de tomarte un descanso – opino con un tono de reprensión pero sin sonar enojado.

Levi giro levemente su rostro ante la curiosidad, encontrándose con la mirada del aludido justo al tiempo en que sonreía con algo de vergüenza, riéndose levemente ante las palabras de Kenny.

El ceño de Levi se frunció automáticamente al reconocerlo.

– ¿Tú? – alzo la ceja con inconformidad, mirando al castaño frente a él con una expresión recelosa.

Los dos se giraron a verlo en cuanto pronuncio aquella palabra. Kenny se mostró extrañado ante la actitud de su sobrino mientras que el semblante de Eren cambiaba a una de sorpresa, recordando su encuentro hace un tiempo atrás.

Era el mismo chico que le pidió indicaciones.

– ¿Se conocen? – pregunto Kenny con duda, sin comprender exactamente la relación que tenían los dos.

– No es algo de lo que este orgulloso – respondió Levi con desagrado.

– ¿De qué habla? – miro a Eren en busca de una respuesta.

– Me refiero a que no pensé que las personas de aquí fueran tan maleducadas – interrumpió con rapidez, negándole la oportunidad al castaño de que dijera algo – Me perdí antes de llegar a la casa, por lo que le pedí al mocoso aquí presente que me ayudara. ¿Qué hizo? Le puso más atención al interior de su mochila, como si mi presencia no estuviera – acusó exaltado.

Nadie dijo nada más.

Los dos miraron a Levi con atención y un tanto sorprendidos por aquel arranque de enojo, notando como el azabache tomaba aire ante el mar de palabras que habían salido por su boca.

Kenny carraspeo un poco antes de romper el silencio y comenzar a reír en una sonora carcajada, atrayendo la mirada desaprobatoria de Levi.

¿Ahora el viejo se estaba volviendo loco?

– Ya veo que no se conocen – corrigió el mayor con dificultad, tratando de recuperar un poco el aire.

Eren aprovecho la oportunidad y saco una pequeña libreta que guardaba en el bolsillo de su delantal, comenzando a escribir en ella con un trazo rápido pero legible. En cuanto termino, se la paso a Levi con insistencia, quien tomo la libreta entre sus manos con completo desconcierto.

 _"– Te fuiste antes de que pudiera sacar la libreta de mi mochila"_

Levi lo réyelo por tercera vez, tal vez hasta una cuarta, sin embargo tuvo que mirar a Kenny en busca de una aclaración. No entendía que sucedía.

– Su nombre es Eren, es hijo de la propietaria de este lugar – comenzó a decir el hombre ante la mirada interrogante de su sobrino – Vinieron a vivir aquí unos años después de que te fuiste a estudiar a la ciudad. Eren no puede relacionarse fácilmente con las personas por medio del habla, por eso seguramente no te contesto cuando le preguntaste la dirección, y conociéndote, estoy seguro que no le diste tiempo al pobre chico de explicarse.

Levi volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la libreta, sintiendo como ahora aquella frase comenzaban a tomar coherencia en su mente. Alzo la vista hacia el castaño a los pocos segundos, quien le dedico una mirada de disculpa en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

Los engranes de su cabeza comenzaron a unir los cabos y la idea llego a su mente como si de un rayo se tratara.

Ahora lo entendía.

El chico era mudo.

.

* * *

 _"Cuando a veces nos sentimos perdidos, necesitamos de un nuevo ambiente, de nuevas cosas, de nuevas personas, para poder disfrutar de aquella virtud que se nos ha dado; La vida"_

.

* * *

Si seguiste leyendo hasta el final !Muchas gracias!

 _¿Eren mudo?_ !Que chulada! Muy pocos fics he leído sobre eso, así que; vamos por ello ;A; Creo que le da una apariencia más adorable, capaz solo es delirio mio ;-;

Cualquier comentario, critica reconstructiva, consejo, apoyo; no duden en dejarlo en un review.

Sin más por decir, espero sinceramente que les guste el capitulo. Lamento cualquier error ortográfico que se encuentre escondido por ahí.

!Nos leemos a la próxima!

Besos, abrazos y apapachos.

.

* * *

 ** _~ ¿Review? ~_**


	2. Déjame saber de ti

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), Riren.

N/A: Hola, hola. De antemano, muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me dieron la oportunidad y se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capitulo c:

Fue un pequeño comienzo y espero que la historia les guste aunque sea un poquito.

Sin más por decir en estos momentos, las dejo con el capitulo.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

Sus ojos se giraron _discretamente_ a su izquierda mientras masticaba el alimento con lentitud, triturándolo con sus dientes para después tragarlo con facilidad; encontrando por _casualidad_ la presencia del mocoso a solo unas mesas más adelante.

Eren se encontraba entregando una orden a una joven pareja, que a juzgar por el nerviosismo con el que se miraban, pudo deducir que aquella era su primera cita. Dedicándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el castaño hizo una leve reverencia al terminar su trabajo para por fin dejarlos solos, caminando y desapareciendo tras las puertas que –Levi supuso– conducían a la cocina.

– ¿Vas a comerte eso? – cuestiono Kenny frente a él, logrando que lo mirara justo cuando asaltó la última pieza de HotCake que quedaba en su plato.

Aquel que Eren les trajo después de el inesperado descubrimiento sobre su incapacidad para hablar; cuando solo sonrió con pena y anoto los platillos que Kenny pidió en nombre de los dos.

El ceño de Levi se arrugo en automático.

– No jodas, viejo. Tú pediste doble porción, deja lo mío en paz – gruño con enfado, siendo inútil ahora que su tío se lo había echado a la boca sin pensárselo dos veces.

– Ni siquiera le prestabas atención a ese pobre trozo – trato de excusarse después de tragar, cambiando su expresión a una de complicidad – Tenias tu mirada puesta en alguien.

Levi trato de mantener su expresión desinteresada a pesar de haber sido descubierto.

– Si tanto te atormenta lo que hiciste, ve y pídele una disculpa – aconsejo el viejo tras alzar los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto – Eren es un buen chico, seguro no duda en perdonar ese humor de perros que tienes.

– No me estoy atormentando – negó, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Es normal que no esté enterado de… su estado.

– Estarías enterado si le hubieras dado la oportunidad de explicarse – repuso con una sonrisa burlona, dando el ultimo sorbo a su café.

Pudo percibir de reojo como la puerta volvía a abrirse de nueva cuenta, cosa que llamó su atención de nuevo. No dudó en dirigir se mirada hasta aquel punto, sin tratar de disimular ahora que Kenny lo había descubierto; sin hacer nada para poder librarse de sus miradas burlonas.

Ahora el castaño había salido cargando una jarra cafetera en su mano derecha, sosteniendo el mango con un pequeño trapo ante el intento de no quemarse demasiado. Se dirigió a la barra desayunador para comenzar a rellenar las tazas que se le solicitaban con una sonrisa educada, saciando el confort que los clientes buscaban ante la idea de mitigar el frío.

Levi no se lo pensó dos veces antes de preguntar: – ¿Cómo se comunica?

– Hablar no es el único medio de comunicación, Levi – respondió con ironía.

– No me refería a eso – contradijo aun a pesar de que tal vez, si quiso interpretar aquello – Quiero decir, ¿Todo el pueblo sabe el lenguaje de señas?

– Solo los más cercanos a él. Su madre, por ejemplo – Kenny siguió la mirada de Levi hasta encontrarse con el castaño – Aun cuando llego aquí siendo apenas un niño pequeño, se las ingeniaba para lograr que todos le entendieran. Debiste ver como sus ojos se inundaban de tristeza cada vez que Carla lo regañaba por sus travesuras.

Levi enarco una ceja con interés, sin replicar en contra de su comentario.

Era como si a Eren le hubieran arrebatado la capacidad para hablar, pero en que su lugar, lo apremiaron con un par de ojos verdoso que podían transmitir los más sinceros sentimientos que vinieran de su interior; de su corazón.

Algo de lo que Levi –sin siquiera saberlo– tendría que cuidarse.

– ¿Y todos lo aceptan? – volvió a formular una pregunta, sin siquiera saber de dónde venia tanto interés.

– En cualquier lugar hay personas que se aprovechan de ello – una mueca inconforme no tardó en aparecer sobre los labios de Kenny – Pero tiene muy buenos amigos, seguro no tardas en conocerlos. Tal vez te agraden.

– No me interesa, gracias – repuso desinteresado al tiempo que comenzaba a colocarse los guantes de nuevo, preparándose para volver a salir al frío exterior ahora que habían terminado.

– Claro, como ya tienes muchos – exclamo sarcásticamente, poniéndose en pie con dificultad. Sus huesos ya no le daban para más – Iré a pagar, espérame en la salida – indico mientras tomaba su propio abrigo y se lo colocaba en el antebrazo, dispuesto a dirigirse hacia la caja registradora con un andar lento pero seguro.

Levi no pudo evitar que la imagen de Hanji viniera a su mente. Aun no encendía el celular desde que lo apago en el aeropuerto, pero casi podía apostar su propia vida a que no tendría ninguna llamada perdida por parte de la castaña. Era conocido por todos que Zoe se tomaba las cosas con calma y a la ligera, sin embargo, solo Levi sabía que cuando algo le pegaba; le pegaba fuerte.

No le extrañaría que ahora mismo estuviera llorando y maldiciendo hacía su persona al mismo tiempo.

Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones antes de soltarlo en un suspiro pesado, retirando la silla levemente para pararse sin problemas. Reprimió el impulso de dar un último vistazo en dirección hacia el castaño, y en su lugar, salió del recinto para encaminarse directamente hasta la vieja camioneta.

Lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era guiarse por sus emociones.

.

* * *

– ¿Desde cuándo no limpias este cuarto?

El silencio que recibió como respuesta no le agrado para nada.

Levi arrugo la nariz en una expresión inconforme, observando el polvo que se había acumulado en lo que alguna vez fue su habitación.

De niño recordaba haberla visto más grande.

– Lo habría hecho si hubieras avisado que vendrías – aclaro Kenny desde el marco de la puerta, sin tener ni siquiera la valentía de ingresar por completo ante el miedo de ser regañado.

El menor refunfuño mientras dejaba su maleta sobre su antiguo escritorio, arremangándose las mangas del suéter ante la idea de comenzar con la limpieza.

Todo estaba tan cual lo dejo cuando se fue por última vez; el viejo reloj, el desastroso colgante de estrellas que hizo por aburrimiento; incluso aún estaba la leve abolladura sobre la pared, producto de haber estampado su cráneo después de saltar frenéticamente sobre la cama y enredar sus pies entre las sabanas.

Aun recordaba vagamente la cara de susto que puso Kenny al pensar que tendría un retraso por el golpe.

– Puedo traerte sabanas limpias, de esas si tengo – aseguro el viejo mientras destendia la cama, aportando un poco de ayuda.

– Aquí hay más polvo que muebles, me sorprende que aún no murieras de una enfermedad respiratoria – opino Levi en un tono de regaño, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para poder correr las cortinas y dejar que la poca luz solar del exterior entrara a la habitación.

Un par de nubes de color grisáceos se podían percibir a lo lejos.

– Iré por la aspiradora y una cubeta con agua – indico Kenny mientras se dirigía a la salida, cargando entre sus manos las antiguas sabanas de la cama para llevarlas directamente a la lavadora – Si ves algún bicho, solo grita y vendré rápido a matarlo – acordó con burla, dejándolo en evidencia ante aquellos actos que hizo en su niñez.

Levi murmuro una maldición entre dientes, justo al tiempo cuando Kenny abandono la habitación con un gesto divertido, casi olvidando lo divertido que se la pasaba molestándolo.

Sin tener más opción que esperar, decidió recostarse sobre la amplitud de su vieja –y ahora– desnuda cama, escuchándola rechinar levemente bajo su peso. El techo le llegaba muy por encima de su cabeza, inalcanzable para todo aquel que osara hacer el intento de tocarlo con la yema de sus dedos. Tal vez aquella fue la razón que lo motivó a saltar sobre la cama y tener aquel accidente. Su _yo_ de hace doce años creía que; con un poco de fe y unos buenos brincos, podría lograrlo sin problemas.

Si tan solo bastara de fe y de unos buenos brincos para lograr las cosas ahora.

Un par de truenos se escucharon a lo lejos y provocaron que la ventana retumbara un poco por el estruendo, como si recalcara aquella visita no deseada por el pueblo.

En esta época del año, el clima variaba un poco hasta asentarse por completo en el invierno, trayendo en el camino días de lluvia y tormentas momentáneas; donde lo único que quedaba era ser víctima de la madre naturaleza.

Al parecer, el clima le estaba dando una cálida bienvenida.

.

* * *

Frío.

Era lo único que sus huesos sentían aun a pesar de estar prácticamente sepultado entre las cobijas. La lluvia había durado toda la noche y parte de madrugada, trayendo consigo un fuerte viento que solo hizo una mala combinación que le impidió dormir con tranquilidad.

Ahora que la mañana había llegado, su reloj interno le decía que era hora de levantarse; completamente ajeno al sitio en el que se encontraban.

Froto sus pies uno con otro –los cuales portaban doble calceta– antes de erguirse lentamente y dejar que su cerebro se orientara por sí solo. Se colocó sus pantuflas para encaminarse en dirección a la puerta, siendo recibido rápidamente por el olor de la cafeína en cuanto la abrió por completo.

Era de conocimiento público que Kenny adoraba aquella bebida.

– Ya creía que estabas muerto por ahí – fue lo primero que dijo el mayor tras percibir la figura de Levi bajando por las escaleras.

– ¿Vas a salir? – cuestiono con desconcierto, observando como comenzaba a enfundirse en su pesado abrigo.

Dirigió su vista fugazmente hacia el reloj de la sala; faltaba poco para que dieran las nueve.

– Ayer me atrapaste en casa, pero hoy la semana ha empezado. Tengo que ir a trabajar – recordó con un leve quejido de protesta, deseando no enfrentarse al gélido clima del exterior.

– ¿Aun sigues trabajando en la fábrica? Pensé que ya estaba cerrada – dedujo Levi tras sentarse en el sillón de enfrente, escuchando como algunos de huesos tronaban al desperezarse.

– El dueño vendió los derechos a alguien más y la empresa se amplió – respondió con una ligera mueca – Extraño un poco como era antes, pero al menos nos han permitido conservar el empleo.

– ¿Por qué no buscas otro empleo si ese no te gusta? – encogió los hombros como si la respuesta fuera bastante simple.

Kenny le sonrió con pena: – Ya estoy viejo, Levi. Mis oportunidades ya no son a como lo eran antes.

Levi abrio levemente la boca antes de cerrarla rotundamente, sin saber exactamente que decir al respecto. Ayer lo había visto tan burlón y arrogante a como lo recordaba de niño que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que tuviera aquellos problemas en torno a su edad y a su vida. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

– Hice un poco de café, está en la estufa por si quieres – ofreció el mayor tras dejar el tema de lado al restarle importancia – Seguimos sin tener provisiones ¿Podrías ir al supermercado? Está a dos calles de aquí, subiendo la colina.

– No sabía que al venir aquí me convertiría en tu sirviente – exclamo Levi con un fingido tono de asombro.

– Por algo sabes limpiar – atajo sin culpa, trayendo consigo la victoria.

El menor rodo los ojos justo cuando el claxon de un carro sonó desde afuera.

– Ya llego mi carruaje – aviso burlonamente tras colocarse el gorro de un tirón – Las llaves están en la mesa del comedor, mi turno termina después de las seis. El clima no parece mejorar, así que abrígate bien – otro claxon. Kenny se dirigió hacia la salida – Trata de hacer algo de provecho, búscate novia o salva defines; yo que sé – sonó dos veces más y esta vez el viejo abrió la puerta – ¡Ya voy! Nos vemos.

Y de un solo portazo, la casa volvió a fundirse en el silencio.

Escucho a lo lejos el motor de un auto y un par de reclamaciones más por parte de su tío y de otro desconocido, perdiéndose lentamente a cada segundo que transcurría mientras se iban alejando. Sintiendo sus tripas gruñir al protestar por alimento, vio la oportunidad de encontrarse solo para inspeccionar la cocina en busca de saciar un poco el hambre, pensando por primera vez –en mucho tiempo– que Kenny tenía razón.

¿Qué haría durante estos días de escape?

Varias opciones surgieron en su mente mientras se dedicaba a buscar entre los estantes algún tipo de galleta rancia con las cuales acompañar el café. ¿Trabajar? ¿Hacerse el vago? El único propósito con el que fue a Shiganshina fue alejarse de la ciudad y de su profesión, de ahí en fuera; no tenía nada planeado. Al menos el dinero no le era un problema, tampoco era un aprovechado; portada sus tarjetas de crédito con el efectivo suficiente para sustentarse un par de meses y ayudar a Kenny con los gastos mientras se encontraba de visita.

Lejos de ahí, era una persona sin aspiraciones.

Con un chasquido frustrado, cerro de golpe la última puerta de la alacena, fallando con su objetivo de comer algo decente.

Ahora tenía un nuevo plan en mente. Primera actividad del día; ir al supermercado.

.

* * *

– Mierda – mascullo, dando un leve sobresalto al salir de las puertas eléctricas del supermercado y encontrarse en el exterior con una fuerte llovizna que se había desatado justo cuando estaba comprando.

Sujeto las bolsas que cargaba en ambas manos con fuerzas y armándose de valor tras no tener otra opción, comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar donde estaciono la camioneta, arrepintiéndose a los pocos pasos de haberla dejado tan lejos. La lluvia lo mojó sin poder evitarlo al no cargar un paraguas con él, sin embargo, la fuerza con la que soplaba el viento era un indicio de que aquel objeto no hubiera servido de mucha ayuda.

Balaceo un poco las bolsas para encontrar la llave dentro de su bolsillo, logrando abrir la puerta del copiloto para depositar de un tirón toda la comida que compro para –quiso suponer– varias semanas. Al finalizar, corrió hasta la puerta del lado del piloto antes de que se empapara hasta los calzoncillos.

Su primer plan del día había sido toda una mierda.

Tres intentos bastaron para que la camioneta encendiera por completo, por lo que maniobro en el volante para retroceder y dirigirse hacia la única salida del lugar, dispuesto a refugiarse de nuevo en la casa de Kenny y no salir de ahí en toda una semana. O en toda su vida, era lo mismo.

Al menos esa era su intención antes de que durante el camino y entre aquel mar de calles, sus ojos visualizaran una figura conocida en medio de la banqueta, tratando de refugiarse inútilmente de la lluvia.

Eren se encontraba bajo el toldo de una tienda cerrada, mirando al cielo con una expresión de angustia en su rostro. A juzgar por las bolsas que cargaba en sus manos y del delgado paraguas que trataba de mantener en pie, pudo deducir que aquella lluvia también lo había tomado por sorpresa. La ventaja de Levi era que al menos tenía un vehículo en el cual refugiarse.

Lo miro durante unos segundos, justo antes de dirigir su mirada al cielo y confirmar que aquel estaba pintado de tonalidades grisáceas mientras un par de rayos hacían presencia con sus estruendos y relámpagos, indicio de que el sol no los deslumbraría su presencia pronto.

Un chasquido de resignación no tardo en salir de sus labios.

Muchas veces se dejó llevar por sus impulsos al tomar decisiones en su vida, por lo que tomo crédito de ello y lo uso como excusa para guiarse en su siguiente acción; siempre podía echarle la culpa a sus genes.

Giro el volante para desviarse del camino por completo, recibiendo algunos reclamos de otros conductores por aquella acción tan precipitada. Tuvo que esquivar algunos charcos para estacionarse cerca de él, evitando de aquella manera que pudiera empaparlo accidentalmente. Se estiró para tomar la manija de la puerta contraria, empujándola con la punta de los dedos ante el intento de llamar su atención.

– ¡Hey, mocoso! – tuvo que gritar para lograr que su voz se escuchara por sobre la lluvia, provocando que Eren se sobresaltara antes de girar en su dirección.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al reconocerlo pero aun así se mantuvo quieto en su lugar.

– ¡Anda, sube! – ordeno con un ademan al no verle intenciones de acercarse – ¡Te dará una maldita hipotermia si permaneces aquí parado!

Eren dio un rápido vistazo al cielo, confirmando que no había de otra más que aceptar aquel aventón si no quería pescar un resfriado. Cerró su paraguas rápidamente y troto hasta el interior de la camioneta, cerrando la puerta de inmediato al no querer que la lluvia se infiltrara también.

Suspiró con alivio mientras trataba de acomodar las bolsas sobre su regazo, antes de mirar a Levi con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– ¿La lluvia te tomo por sorpresa? – pregunto con cierto rencor hacia el clima, atrayendo un poco las bolsas que le pertenecían al querer que Eren tuviera más espacio para sentarse.

El castaño asintió con el ceño fruncido, uniéndose a la incomodidad de ello.

– ¿Cómo has venido hasta acá?

Eren cerro su puño derecho y dejo solo el dedo anular y el del medio levantados, moviéndolos de adelante hacia atrás; uno en un ritmo contrario al otro.

– Caminando – acertó Levi con un leve asentimiento de comprensión – Eso imaginé, la maldita lluvia también me tomo desprevenido – comento con simpleza, siendo objetivo de los ojos verdosos del menor – Puedes decirme dónde vives – se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de su error – Digo, escribir; puedes escribirlo – corrigió de inmediato – Aunque realmente no tengo ni puta idea de cómo se llaman las calles de aquí. Estas advertido.

El menor no tardo en rebuscar dentro de su mochila –esa que Levi le había visto cuando lo conoció por primera vez– hasta dar con un cuaderno de abundantes hojas, teniendo una pluma anclada a una de las pastas. El azabache observo como las orillas de las hojas se encontraban algo húmedas, siendo evidencia de que el agua había traspasado la tela que formaba la mochila.

 _"– Puedes dejarme en la cafetería"_

Leyó después de que Eren lo escribiera con aquella letra redonda y bonita; mostrándoselo al instante.

– Ahí si se llegar – acordó con un asentimiento, rememorando el camino que tendría que tomar ante aquel mar de calles.

No perdió el tiempo y emprendió la marcha de nuevo, maldiciendo por debajo al sentir como el motor dio algunos indicios de apagarse. La lluvia aún seguía con fuerza, por lo que fue inevitable activar los limpiaparabrisas para evitar estamparse contra algo y morir en el proceso; escuchando ya las reclamaciones de su tío sobre su tumba al dañar su preciada camioneta.

Mientras iba conduciendo con Eren a su lado, no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Kenny sobre su actitud. Estaba consciente de que su manera de actuar no fue la más correcta y Eren solo tuvo la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino cuando estaba mandando a la mierda a medio mundo, sin embargo, disculpase y demostrar su error no era algo fácil de demostrar.

Ni ahora, ni nunca, ni aunque estuviera en su lecho de muerte.

– Con lo de ayer… – comenzó a decir de imprevisto y sin apartar la vista del camino, atrayendo la mirada curiosa de su acompañante – Supongo que no fue correcto hablarte de esa forma, aunque en mi defensa, ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras esta condición. Hasta luces normal – opino con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

Lo miro de reojo en busca de su complicidad, pero bastó encontrarse con la mirada confundida –y tal vez un poco ofendida– de Eren para darse cuenta que aquel comentario no fue muy bien recibido.

– Suena peor de lo que pensé – mascullo en un susurro, más para sí mismo. Eren aferro más las bolsas contra su pecho en cuanto dio la vuelta en una esquina – Quiero decir que, solo te vi en la calle y te pregunte, ni siquiera note que no hablabas. El mutismo no es algo que se note físicamente y tú tampoco me advertiste sobre es- _¡Arg!_ A la mierda, olvídalo – cortó su propia explicación con frustración, lanzando una maldición por debajo al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba sonando.

Eren frunció los labios al notar la lucha que tenía Levi consigo mismo, observando como su mandíbula se tensaba ante la inconformidad. Dudo un poco antes de volver a retomar su cuaderno, maniobrando en su asiento al tratar de escribir con coherencia.

Al terminar, tuvo que tirar levemente de la chaqueta de Levi para que le prestara atención.

 _"– No hay problema. Yo también hice mal en no ir a aclararte las cosas cuando te fuiste enojado. Los dos empezamos con el pie izquierdo"_

Y luego, más abajo, había algo que logro que Levi deshiciera su frente arrugada.

Eren había dibujado una carita triste al final de la oración.

– ¿No te han dicho que es peligroso distraer al conductor? – le pregunto al terminar de leer, regresando su vista hacia el frente. Eren bajo el cuaderno con una expresión asustada – Esta bien, tienes razón – acepto tras soltar un chasquido con fastidio – Supongo que tampoco soy una persona muy paciente.

El castaño arrugo su nariz mientras una mueca indecisa se formaba en sus labios, señalando con ello que estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Levi lo miro justo al tiempo en que formaba esa expresión: – Hey – reclamo ofendido, logrando que el castaño alzara las manos en señal de tregua, reemplazando su mueca por una sonrisa vergonzosa al verse descubierto – Que amable – gruño con sarcasmo.

Dejando de lado toda incomodidad que sintió al principio, el castaño señalo fugazmente el local de su madre que comenzaba a verse desde lejos, tomando la oportunidad para guardar sus cosas en su pequeña mochila y retomar las bolsas que le pertenecían, tratando de distribuir el mismo peso en cada mano ante el intento de no dañar nada.

Estuvo a punto de saltar al exterior cuando Levi termino de estacionarse, si no fuera porque le hizo notar un detalle que casi pasaba por alto: – Si no abres el paraguas antes de que te bajes, todo ese viaje abra sido en vano – sentencio, notando de reojo sus movimientos.

Eren se detuvo tras analizar sus palabras, posando su vista entre el paraguas y la manija de la puerta; tomando conciencia de que no podría tomar las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Cambiando su expresión a una de vergüenza, dirigió su mirara en dirección a Levi con lentitud, transmitiendo aquella petición que su boca jamás lograría pronunciar pero que sus ojos se dedicaban a plasmar claramente.

Levi enarco una ceja al deducir sus intenciones: – ¿No te estas aprovechando mucho de mi _bondad_? – inquirió tras cruzarse de brazos, dando a entender que no tenía intenciones de apagar el motor de la camioneta.

Su acompañante alzo los hombros levemente, mordiendo su labio inferior en una expresión de suplica, tal cual cachorro abandonado, como si con ello le diera a entender que dar un poco más de aquella bondad no le vendría nada mal.

Definitivamente, ahora si se arrepentía de haberle recogido.

– Me debes una, mocoso – sentencio tras tomar el empapado paraguas que descansaba bajo los pies de Eren.

Se aseguró de apagar el motor y poner el freno de mano, antes de quitar el seguro de la puerta y salir al exterior con el objeto en mano, luchando contra el viento que trataba de derribar el paraguas y mojarle por completo.

Con pasos rápidos y maldiciendo a su mala suerte, se encamino hasta la puerta contraria para dejar que Eren saliera también, quien no tardo en posicionarse a su lado ante el objetivo de también cubrirse de las grandes gotas de lluvia que azotaban con fuerza.

– Anda – apresuro el azabache mientras lo sujetaba del antebrazo con su mano libre, guiándolo hasta las puertas que conducían al interior de la cafetería entre fugaces roces y pequeños trompicones.

Una relajante oleada de calidez los envolvió en cuanto cruzaron las puertas del local, trayendo consigo el alivio de por fin tener un refugio más resistente que aquel paraguas que –a opinión de Levi– se veía más doblado de lo normal.

– ¿Quién es?

Levi alzo su vista en dirección a la procedencia de aquella voz, encontrándose con una mujer de larga cabellera castaña; quien se asomó por la puerta de la cocina ante el ligero tintineo que provoco la puerta, anunciando la llegada de alguien.

Carla se llevó una mano al pecho con preocupación en cuanto se dio cuenta de la apariencia de su hijo.

– Cariño, estas empapado. Espera ahí, regreso en un momento – ordeno antes de girarse y regresar al interior, buscando inmediatamente algo con que secarle un poco las ropas.

Eren negó levemente ante la actitud sobreprotectora de su madre, tomando la oportunidad de acercarse a una mesa vacía para dejar las bolsas y su mochila sobre ella. Con un ademan, le indico a Levi que dejara el paraguas cerca de la puerta, recargado contra la pared.

A pesar de que era cerca del mediodía y de que el clima era ideal para tomar algo caliente, Levi pudo notar como el local se encontraba completamente vacío y sin indicios de tener clientela pronto.

Al parecer Eren y él habían sido los únicos locos que se habían enfrentado a aquella desafiante lluvia.

Carla regreso a los pocos segundos con un par de pequeñas toallas entre sus manos, aquellas que usaban para el baño. Cabe resaltar que su expresión angustiada seguía plasmada en su rostro.

– Estaba preocupada porque no volvías. No sabía si irías a la casa o vendrías aquí directamente – explico mientras le ofrecía una toalla a Eren, quien automáticamente la tomo para llevársela hacia sus cabellos castaños – Es un alivio que tú y…

La mujer calló en cuanto su vista se dirigió hacía Levi, desconociéndolo como algunos de los amigos que Eren llevaba con frecuencia a la cafetería.

– ¿Puedo? – pregunto el azabache, señalando la toalla que se había quedado a mitad de camino.

Carla reacción al instante.

– Claro, claro. Que grosera soy – se regañó así misma, tendiéndosela por completo – Perdona, es que me sorprendió ver una cara nueva por aquí – trato de excusarse, mirando en dirección a su hijo en busca de un poco de ayuda.

Mientras trataba de quitar la humedad de su ropa, Levi siguió su mirada y observo como Eren le explicaba a base de señas –que quiso interpretar como lenguaje _sordo-mudo_ – quien era él. Al terminar la corta explicación, Carla miro de nueva cuenta a Levi, esta vez con una expresión de sorpresa.

– No sabía que Kenny tenía un sobrino – confesó ligeramente asombrada, examinando detalladamente su apariencia.

– Levi Ackerman – se presentó así mismo, extendiendo una mano con formalidad.

Una presentación muy diferente a la que tuvo con Eren.

– Carla Jeager – acepto su saludo con cariño, fascinada de conocer a alguien nuevo por el pueblo – Se llama Levi, cariño – anuncio como si se tratara de una confesión, mirando esta vez en dirección a su hijo, ignorando como el mayor fruncía el ceño con desconcierto.

Un fuerte sonrojo y una expresión de vergüenza no tardó en aparecerse en el semblante de Eren, quien le había confesado a su madre hace unos segundos que no conocía exactamente el nombre del azabache y que solo podía confirmar sus lazos sanguíneos con Kenny.

Jama creyó que su madre lo dejaría en evidencia de aquella manera.

– Siéntense por allá, necesitan calentarse si no quieren pescar un resfriado – sentencio Carla antes de que Eren pudiera reclamarle al respecto, lista para encaminarse a la cocina de nuevo.

– Yo tengo que regresar – anuncio Levi, cortando de antemano toda invitación – Solo vine aquí a dejarlo – señalo en dirección a Eren, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que había estado bajo su cuidado.

– Pero la lluvia aun no para – recordó la castaña con un semblante indeciso – Es un alivio que regresaran a salvo, al menos espera hasta que se calme un poco allá afuera. No hay nadie, no me molestaría prepararte algo caliente.

Frunciendo los labios con duda, Levi comenzó a debatirse internamente sobre su respuesta. Tomando en cuenta de que aún no había desayunado ante el nulo alimento comestible que encontró en casa de Kenny, aquella oferta le venía bien a su estómago, sin embargo, también era consciente de que no había llegado al pueblo para conocer gente; mucho menos para hacerse amigos de ellos. Su principal objetivo al subir al avión había sido alejarse de todo y vivir con la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba.

Desconociendo completamente que todos sus planes se vendrían abajo de ahora en adelante.

Eren lo sujeto de la muñeca de una manera inesperada, logrando obtener con ello su atención por completo. Con una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa alentadora, comenzó a guiarlo hasta el área del desayunador, llevándolo a pesar de que el azabache se resistió un poco al principio mientras lo miraba con duda. Soltó el agarre en cuanto el camino se lo impidió, tomando ahora la oportunidad para montarse sobre una de las pequeñas sillas que reposaban por ahí, palpando el lugar continuo en una invitación silenciosa.

Una sonrisa contenida apareció en los labios de Carla ante aquel gesto.

Levi se quedó de pie justo donde Eren lo había dejado, no muy convencido de tomar asiento junto a él. Dio un vistazo en dirección al el reloj empotrado en la pared, confirmando con ello que aún faltaban un buen par de horas para que Kenny regresara a casa. Además, la lluvia en el exterior seguía con la misma fuerza con la que había llegado, siendo un claro indicio de que el pavimento de las calles estaba ligeramente resbaladizo.

La camioneta seguía sin tener un buen motor, poco dudaba que los frenos corrieran con mejor suerte.

Para su desgracia; la decisión ya estaba tomada.

– ¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente, Levi? – pregunto la mujer en cuanto notó como comenzaba a tomar asiento en el desayunador, tomando la oportunidad de seguir antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de su decisión.

– No me molesta – respondió, sin dar exactamente una respuesta positiva.

– En ese caso, ahora te va a encantar – prometió la castaña con un ligero guiño, regresando entusiasmada hasta la cocina – ¡No tardo! – aseguro antes de desaparecer al cruzar la puerta.

Dejando la toalla con la que se había secado sobre la superficie frente a él, Levi aprovecho la ocasión para mirar de reojo a su acompañante con una mirada quisquillosa. Observo como Eren jugueteaba ligeramente con un pequeño recipiente que contenía azúcar en su interior, deslizándolo continuamente entre las palmas de sus manos sin tomarle mucha importancia; buscando matar algo de tiempo.

– Así que… ¿Te subiste al carro de alguien sin siquiera saber su nombre?

El castaño detuvo sus movimientos ante aquella pregunta, notando el ligero tono burlón en las palabras de Levi al usar el comentario de Carla para dejarlo en evidencia.

Le devolvió la mirada con cierto recelo, advirtiéndole que él no tuvo la culpa de no saber aquel detallé cuando fue Levi quien ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de presentarse la primera vez.

– No lo digo yo, lo dijo tu madre – se excusó Levi, encogiendo los hombros como si aquello no pudiera evitarse – Es ofensivo no saber el nombre de tu salvador.

Eren no pudo evitar soltar una ligera resoplido por debajo, riendo ante la imagen que tenía Levi de sí mismo. Asintió con un ligero sarcasmo, afirmando burlonamente que tenía toda la razón.

Levi enarco una ceja ante su expresión: – Mocoso malagradecido – refunfuño, tomando la toalla que anteriormente había utilizado para aventarla en su dirección; castigándole por su comportamiento.

El movimiento fue tan rápido e inesperado que la toalla dio de lleno en el rostro de Eren, quien ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de poner sus manos para detener aquel proyectil; quedando su rostro completamente escondido en aquel objeto húmedo.

Si tan solo a Levi se le hubiera ocurrido hacer eso cuando se conocieron, evitándole la molestia y necesidad de sentir el ligero hormigueo en sus manos ante el deseo de pintar y plasmar aquel par de ojos esmeralda.

Probablemente las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles de ahora en adelante.

– Eren, no lo molestes – regaño Carla al ingresar de nuevo al lugar, justo cuando el castaño estaba por devolver el ataque y buscar su venganza.

Eren bajo el brazo con una expresión protestante, inconforme por aquella falsa acusación cuando él solo se estaba defendiendo. Escucho claramente como Levi soltaba un bufido de burla a su lado, divertido de ver como los papeles se habían invertido.

– Anda cariño, le puse muchos malvaviscos como te gusta – Carla dejo una gran taza frente al castaño, intentando que Eren quitara la mirada rencorosa que le dirigía a su compañero.

Ignorando su letal mirada, Levi inspecciono la taza que había dejado Carla para él, notando como pequeños rastros de vapor salían a causa de la temperatura. El líquido chocolatoso tenía un ligero tono café, transmitiendo que su contenido era ligero pero sin perder su característico y especial sabor dulzón. Pequeños malvaviscos adornaban la parte superior, flotando uno contra otro y dando con ello una imagen más familiar, más cálida; trayendo consigo un confort más abundante.

– En agradecimiento por traerlo – agrego la mujer, animándole a tomar un sorbo.

Tomo la taza cuidadosamente con las dos manos, llevándola hasta sus labios antes de darle un ligero sorbo a la bebida, teniendo precaución de no quemarse en el intento. De inmediato, una sensación placentera recorrió su garganta hasta asentarse en su estómago, sintiendo como el chocolate caliente realizaba un fugaz recorrido, reconfortando los lugares por donde pasaba.

Un relajado suspiro salió de sus labios en reacción.

– ¿Hace mucho que llegaste? – Carla recargo sus codos sobre el desayunador, mirándolo con evidente curiosidad.

– Ayer, apenas – relamió sus labios antes de continuar – De hecho, vine aquí a comer algo con Kenny.

Carla arrugo su frente: – Eren no me dijo nada sobre eso – expreso con inconformidad – Entonces ¿Ya se conocían desde antes?

Levi miro de reojo al castaño, justo cuando se llevaba un malvavisco a la boca. Eren le devolvió la mirada mientras masticaba, dándole el honor de responder la pregunta.

– Se puede decir que si – rodó los ojos ante el recuerdo – Al menos sé que es malo para dar indicaciones.

El castaño frunció el ceño en un reclamo, dejando en claro que estaba en desacuerdo con sus palabras. Se estiro un poco para alcanzar una servilleta del mostrador, buscando con la mirada algún objeto con el cual escribir.

Carla le ofreció silenciosamente una pluma de su delantal, la cual Eren tomo con una leve asentimiento de gratitud antes de comenzar a escribir sobre aquella libreta improvisada. La mostró en alto cuando terminó, dejando ver su defensa.

 _"– ¡Levi es malo para orientarse! Nadie normal puede perderse en este pueblo"_

– No he pisado este lugar en años, es obvio que desconozco varios lugares – refunfuño Levi de inmediato a pesar de que las palabras de Eren tenían cierta razón.

Nunca fue bueno en guiarse y seguir instrucciones.

– Deberías salir más – aconsejo Carla – Conocer cosas nuevas siempre es bueno. Tal vez Eren puede guiarte un poco por los alrededores.

– No vine aquí a turistear – aclaro Levi sin inmutarse, dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te motivo a venir?

Ahí estaba la pregunta de nuevo.

Decir que había llegado a ese viejo pueblo en busca de huir de sus decisiones solo lo dejaría como un cobarde. Porque aunque le costara aceptarlo, en parte lo era; pero eso no quería decir que todos tuvieran que ser conocedores de ello.

– Tomar un ligero descanso – respondió tras pensárselo unos segundos – Las cosas de la cuidad pueden ser un buen dolor de cabeza.

– En ese caso, lo mejor es que te distraigas – animó la mujer con una sonrisa reconfortante.

– No creo que salir y distraerme me ayude mucho a solucionar mis problemas – replico Levi sin dar muchos detalles, recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

– Las cosas a veces no son como una la espera – contradijo la mujer en un tono maternal tras sentir una ligera sensación de decepción en la voz del azabache– Todos tenemos tropiezos, pero lo único que nos queda es luchar contra ello para seguir adelanté. De otra manera, siempre nos hundiríamos en el mismo pozo.

Sus palabras le calaron más de lo que esperaba, como si las hubiera dicho con un propósito en mente.

Como si conociera de la situación que lo conllevo a refugiarse en el pueblo.

– Mañana hay un pequeño festival en la plaza central. Anímate a ir – invito Carla ante el silencio del azabache – Irán tus amigos ¿No, cariño? – pregunto, esta vez en dirección a su hijo.

Eren asintió lentamente, mirando de reojo al mayor. Dejo de lado toda actitud recelosa en cuanto pudo percibir como los hombros de Levi se habían tornado ligeramente tensos ante las antiguas palabras de su madre.

Aquella frase que siempre le decía cuando se enfrentaba a una situación desanimante, cuando su dificultar para comunicarse era un impedimento para destacar; para sentirse útil sin depender de una libreta y una pluma.

– Sera divertido. Puedes venir aquí al terminar, hare un rico pastel de plátano. Les guardare una buena rebanada – prometió la castaña, intentando fervientemente a que aceptara.

– No estoy seguro de si el viejo dejará que tome la camioneta de nuevo – lanzo una rápida excusa – Hoy solo fue porque tuve que hacer unas compras y la lluvia no se detenía.

– No hay problema, Eren puede ir a buscarte y de ahí caminar al festival – respondió con simpleza, brindándole una rápida y fácil solución.

Levi alzo una ceja ante la idea, mirando interrogante al castaño a su lado; haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa sobre qué opinaba al respecto. Buscando con ello, un aliado para denegarse.

Gran fue su desconcierto cuando recibió como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa alentadora de su parte, moviendo la cabeza de arriba y abajo en un asentimiento seguro.

Eren no se lo había pensado mucho antes de dar una respuesta afirmativa, en especial, cuando una sensación de curiosidad nacía desde su interior cuando se trataba de la presencia de Levi, de su actitud; de la distancia que mantenía ante cualquiera que se le acercara.

Como si construyera una barrera y no quisiera que nadie la traspasara.

– ¿Es para fastidiarme? – cuestiono Levi en su dirección, mirándolo con duda.

Eren encogió los hombros de una manera graciosa, ensanchando su sonrisa para dejar ver sus alineados dientes, tomándole el pelo ante su idea; siguiéndole el juego con diversión.

Levi chasqueo resignado, rodando los ojos por su respuesta: – Más vale que no pases tarde – sentencio en un gruñido, sin tener más opción tras verse acorralado por la emoción trasmitida por sus ojos, atrayéndolo inconscientemente bajo los deseos que pensaba contener en los más recóndito de su interior.

Desvió la mirada, centrándola de nuevo en su taza mientras escuchaba como Carla se recriminaba así misma tras darse cuenta que no les había ofrecido algún tipo de aperitivo.

Frente a él aún seguía la servilleta que Eren había usado para transmitir sus reclamos, un poco arrugada por la presión que había ejercido sobre ella.

Tal vez fue un error haber recogido a Eren en medio de la lluvia.

Tal vez alguien más se hubiera compadecido de él y lo hubiera salvado.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez; su vida no hubiera cambiado tan radicalmente por su presencia.

.

* * *

– ¿Qué es esto?

Levi aparto la mirada del televisor para mirar en dirección a su familiar, quien se asomaba por entre la puerta que conducía a la cocina para mostrar en alto una bolsa transparente; repleta de pequeñas galletas con sabor a mantequilla.

– ¿Galletas? – respondió Levi con obviedad, arqueando una ceja con falsa duda.

– Eso ya lo sé, bastardo. Mi pregunta es de donde las sacaste – corrigió Kenny ante su sarcasmo, curioso tras haberlas encontrado en medio de la mesa del comedor – Tú no sabes ni hervir agua – comento, dejando en claro que conocía de sus nulas habilidades culinarias.

– Me las regalaron – atajó sin tomarle mucha importancia, regresando su vista hasta el aburrido programa – Si no las quieres, dámelas. Tuve que hacer de mucho esfuerzo para dejarte algunas.

– ¿Desde cuando la gente te regala cosas? – frunció el ceño con desconcierto, abriendo la bolsa para escarbar dentro de ella y tomar una galleta. La inspecciono un poco antes de llegársela a la boca; reconociendo el sabor de inmediato: – ¿Fuiste a la cafetería de nuevo?

Levi había tenido la ligera esperanza de que su tío solo se hubiera dedicado a comérselas en silencio.

– Recogí al mocoso en medio de la lluvia – informo tras devolverse la mirada – Lo lleve hasta ahí pero su madre insistió que me quedara hasta que el clima se calmara.

– Que amable de tu parte – comento Kenny con sorna, sentándose en uno de los sillones desocupados con cansancio.

Su cuerpo ya le estaba exigiendo un merecido descanso.

– No jodas, viejo – gruño el menor con fastidio, siguiéndolo con la mirada – Solo me quede un rato.

– Lo que más me sorprende es que te animaras a recogerlo – confeso sin ocultar su sorpresa, recordando las negaciones de su parte ante la idea de socializar – Pensé que no querías pasar tiempo con él ¿Las cosas entre ustedes mejoraron?

– Algo así – rodó los ojos en cuanto recordó la actitud del castaño – El mocoso es un dolor de cabeza; gracia a él termine mojándome después de todo. Me arrepentí de haberle ayudado.

– Vamos Levi, no seas tan aguafiestas. Un poco de lluvia no te dejara en la tumba – se quejó Kenny mientras tomaba otra galleta, llevándosela a la boca de inmediato – No viniste aquí a pasártela encerrado en la casa – repuso con un poco dificultad al tener la boca llena – Ni tampoco es bueno que te quedes aquí de amargado.

– Lo aprendí de ti – atacó en su defensa, irguiéndose del sillón para girarse hacia él con los brazos cruzados.

– Un golpe bajo – acepto Kenny con una fingida mueca de dolor – Pero que quede en claro que yo te enseñe más cosas que solo poner cara de estreñido.

Levi entorno los ojos en su dirección, advirtiendo que estaba tanteando en terreno peligroso.

– Como sea, el punto es que te hará bien salir – cambio de tema tras notar la advertencia – Mañana habrá un pequeño festival cerca de aquí, puedes ir a echarle un vistazo rápido.

– De hecho, si voy a tener que ir – aclaro Levi con una mueca, no muy conforme con la decisión.

– ¿Qué mierda? ¿Y eso? – Kenny alzo sus cejas anonadado.

Ya se había preparado mentalmente para recibir una rotunda negación.

– Es por obligación, no tuve opción de negarme – exclamo antes de que pudiera imaginarse ideas erróneas – Eren vendrá mañana para guiarme hasta allá.

– ¿Dejaras que él venga a recogerte? – frunció el ceño inconforme, dejando ver su desacuerdo – Que tacaño eres.

– No traje mi carro – repuso Levi tras buscar una excusa.

– ¿La camioneta está pintada, o qué? – replico Kenny en ironía, ofendido de que despreciara a su pequeña adoración.

– ¿Enserio me dejaras volver a tomarla? – alzo una ceja con desconfianza, dudando un poco de la caridad que estaba recibiendo.

– Claro, no voy a dejar que Eren camine tanto – repuso en defensa del castaño – Vas por él mañana y de ahí conduces hasta el parque central; muestra un poco de gratitud al menos. Tu madre ya te habría jalado de la oreja si se hubiera enterado de esto.

– Si yo hubiera ido solo hasta allá ¿Me la hubieras prestado a un así? – inquirió tras pensar que su caridad giraba en torno al castaño.

El silencio de Kenny se lo confirmo.

– Y dices que el tacaño soy yo – gruño Levi, lanzándole un cojín que alcanzo a tomar entre su mano – A la próxima ni te guardo galletas, vejete.

Kenny se rio ante su sentencia, esquivando el proyectil con facilidad. Se aseguró de tomar la bolsa con fuerza como medida de prevención: – No hagas caminar tanto al pobre chiquillo, ya tiene suficiente con aguantar tu amargura como para tener que lidiar también con el cansancio y el frio.

– Que tome la responsabilidad de su decisión. Ni siquiera sé porque acepto ir – se froto los ojos con cansancio – No saca ningún beneficio de esto.

– Alomejor solo quiere pasar un buen rato, no necesitas de muchas razones para salir a divertirte un poco – hurgo de nuevo, en busca de otra galleta – Tal vez encuentres algo con que inspirarte para realizar nuevas pinturas.

Levi formo una mueca en sus labios, recargando su cabeza hacia atrás para ocultar los ojos con su antebrazo; conteniendo las ganas de confesar que en realidad quería todo lo contrario.

– ¿Sus ojos siempre han sido así? – susurro tras un breve momento de quietud, permaneciendo en la misma posición.

Buscando saciar un poco de su inexplicable curiosidad.

– Bonitos ¿No? – Kenny ladeo sus labios en una sonrisa, notando el ligero interés en su voz – Siempre lo alagan por ello, tanto; que antes se sonrojaba todo el tiempo por aquel tipo de comentarios. Todos igualaban sus ojos con un par de esmeraldas. Cualquiera se vería perdido de tan solo admirarlos.

Levi frunció el ceño y guardo silencio, dejando que su nula respuesta fuera interpretada como el fin de la conversación.

Su imaginación le hizo una jugarreta y no pudo evitar pensar en el castaño con unos años más infantiles; sonrojado y avergonzado al ser el centro de muchas miradas curiosas. Sus ojos se seguían manteniendo igual de grandes y hermosos, justo como los había conocido la primera vez que volvió a pisar los alrededores del pueblo; justo como los admiró ante el deseo de plasmarlos eternamente.

Más que un simple comentario, las palabras de Kenny cargaban una fuerte realidad.

Después de todo, él mismo estaba siendo víctima de ellos.

.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo reviews en anonimo:**_

 _ **~ Akire:**_ Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones c: Quise consentir un poquito a Levi al hacer más altito que Eren(?) Pero me alegra mucho que tambien me leyeras por acá y que el capitulo sea tu agrado. Agradezco mucho tus buenos deseos ;A;

 _ **~ Miri-Anath97:** _ Su primer encuentro fue algo único xD Pensé en escribir algo entre divertido pero que sacara a Levi de sus cavilaciones :v Porque después de todo, el mocoso se dedicara a ello durante todo el fic c: Bueno, como veras en este nuevo capitulo, si tiene continuación ;A; Es un nuevo proyecto, alomejor algo cortito, no tengo muy pensado cuan largo sera, pero espero que te gusten los capítulos hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por felicitaciones y me alegra mucho que el titulo te gustara, es reconfortante ;A; !Nos leemos a la próxima!

 _ **~ Tochy:**_ La paciencia, namas no ;-; Jajaja muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones !Y por pasarte por aqui tambien! Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste de igual manera. Nos leemos despues c:

 ** _~ Heidy:_** Me emociona saber que esta historia tambien te gusto, me motiva a seguir esforzando por más ;A; Estoy en las mismas contigo, solo he leido un fic que muestre a un Eren mudo y las ganas de leer algo asi me inundaron. Así que, a ver que sale de aqui ;A; Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y de comentar. Nos leemos a la proxima! c:

.

* * *

Solo puedo decir que estoy agradecida por el apoyo, espero tenerlas por aquí hasta que esta pequeña idea llegue a su fin c:

Como siempre y creo que nunca dejare de hacerlo, pido perdón si encontraron alguna falta de ortografía escondida por ahí. Esos errores cada vez pasan más desapercibidos por mis ojos ;-;

Cualquier comentario, critica reconstructiva, consejo, apoyo; no duden en dejarlo en un review.

Besos, abrazos y miles de apapachos.

.

* * *

 _ **~ ¿Review? ~**_


	3. Parte de tu vida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), Riren.

 **N/A:**!Nos leemos de nuevo!

Se que fue hace mucho que hice la ultima publicación, pero es plan con maña(?). El fic se desenvuelve en épocas navideñas y pues, !Estamos en ellas!

Muchas gracias a todas las nuevas personas que me dieron la oportunidad y leyeron el fic. Me emociona saber que nueva gente se una aquí ;A;

Como siempre, abajito están las respuestas a los reviews que no tienen cuenta. Y a las que si, les conteste por PM. !Gracias por hacerme saber su opinión!

Sin más por decir, las dejo con el capitulo.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

La típica tranquilidad semanal se vio interrumpida ante el peculiar rugir que se escuchaba desde el motor de la camioneta, provocando que las manos de Levi se sujetaran sobre el volante con fuerzas en un intento por detener el impulso de estacionar el vehículo en cualquier lugar disponible y seguir el camino a pie.

La lluvia del día de ayer se convirtió en un vago recuerdo ante el presente, en especial, cuando las nubes grisáceas se fueron disipando durante el transcurso de la noche y solo el gélido clima había tomado su lugar durante los próximos meses.

Levi dio un breve vistazo al papel que sostenía entre su mano, comprobando el nombre de la calle antes de girar el volante y seguir las instrucciones del pequeño mapa que Kenny se tomó la molestia de realizar, todo ante la esperanza de que su sobrino no tuviera oportunidad de perderse y en consecuencia, dañar aquello que el viejo tanto adoraba; su preciada camioneta.

– Mi carro esta mejor – murmuró el azabache para sí mismo, aun resentido por el afecto que su tío mostraba ante un objeto inanimado.

Inanimado, viejo y feo.

Al divisar la cafetería al final de la cuadra hizo que se diera pequeñas palmadas imaginarias sobre su espalda, sintiéndose orgulloso de conducir en base a sus recuerdos y de solo mirar el croquis para comprobar que su memoria no hubiera fallado.

Mientras se encargaba de poner el seguro a la puerta –después de estacionarse en un cajón vacío–, pudo observar de reojo la gama de tonalidades con las que se pintaba el cielo, siendo el anaranjado el que mayor tomaba prioridad al estar a pocas horas de que el atardecer se hiciera presente.

Esfumando los recuerdos sobre las hermosas combinaciones que alguna vez pudo crear, se dirigió hasta la entrada del establecimiento, escuchando casi al instante el ligero tintineo de la campanilla al abrir la puerta, anunciando de antemano la visita de un posible cliente.

Casi por inercia, sus fosas nasales aspiraron el cálido aroma del chocolate caliente en el aire, llenando sus pulmones con aquella fragancia que se había hecho un lugar en su interior de manera inconsciente, haciéndole recordar el suave sabor de la bebida sobre sus papilas gustativas.

Su mirada recorrió los alrededores del lugar con atención, mesa por mesa, observando la poca clientela que se encontraba en el interior antes de que sus ojos se detuvieran en cierta cabellera castaña, ajeno a su presencia; reconociendo aquellos alborotados cabellos casi a la perfección.

Eren sonreía abiertamente mientras se encontraba parado frente a una mesa, asintiendo con educaciones al tiempo que anotaba el pedido que la joven pareja le dictaba, mirándose entre ellos con cierto nerviosismo que Levi pudo identificar como la típica primera cita.

Justo al terminar y dar media vuelta para darle la bienvenida al nuevo visitante, los pasos del menor se detuvieron abruptamente al toparse con la figura de Levi al pie de la puerta, encontrándose con sus ojos directamente, dejando que su sonrisa decayera con lentitud hasta convertirse en una expresión asustada.

Antes de que el azabache pudiera decir algo al respecto, la cabeza del castaño se giró con rapidez hasta el reloj empotrado en la pared, interpretando con cuidado la hora marcada mientras sentía la sangre abandonar su cuerpo ante la idea de que el tiempo se le había pasado en un suspiro y en consecuencia, había dejado a Levi plantado.

– Tranquilo, mocoso. Aún es temprano – avisó el azabache mientras que se acercaba hasta él, deduciendo sus pensamientos con tan solo ver su expresión – Aunque, si no hubieras salido en diez minutos, es probable que no llegaras a tiempo.

Haberse tomado la molestia de poner atención entre las calles para ver si reconocía al castaño de camino había sido completamente innecesario.

El tono reprensorio del mayor le hizo girarse levemente, mirándolo de reojo al tiempo que ponía una expresión apenada, acomodando un mechón rebelde tras su oreja en un intento de disimular la culpabilidad en sus ojos, identificando en el proceso la camioneta estacionada a pocos pasos de la entrada principal.

Ser puntual no era una su mayor cualidad.

 _"– Estaba por salir_ "

Mostró en alto, justo después de escribirlo en la pequeña libreta que sostenía entre su mano y que estaba destinada para anotar los pedidos correspondientes, tratando de que su sonrisa fuera el perfecto complemento de aquella excusa rápida.

– Sí, claro – Levi puso los ojos en blanco, no muy convencido de aquella afirmación – Anda, que el clima allá afuera está decayendo cada vez más.

Eren asintió con rapidez, conteniendo una expresión de alivio al librarse de cualquier regaño, haciendo una señal con los dedos antes de regresar con pasos apresurados hasta el interior de la cocina, pidiendo anteriormente que aguardara ahí unos instantes.

El mayor soltó un suspiro por debajo, enfundando las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo ante la única opción de esperar por su regreso. El lugar tenía una clientela reducida, por lo que el ruido era realmente escaso y ante ello, escucho a la perfección como la pareja de hace unos instantes dejaba escapar una ligera risa, libre de incomodidades o gestos fingidos, logrando que posara la vista sobre ellos al confirmar que la tensión que los envolvía se había esfumado por completo ante aquel comentario burlón.

Levi no entendía la necesidad de permanecer junto a alguien de una manera tan personal e íntima.

Había tenido algunas parejas que bien podía contar con una sola mano, sin embargo, en ningún momento llego a dar el pase para que alguna de esas relaciones llegara a considerarse algo serio.

Solo un par de salidas, uno que otro beso, tal vez un poco de contacto físico y nada más.

No había llamadas casuales ni mensajes de amor escritos en la nevera.

Solo fugaces encuentros que dejaba de lado cuando su futura profesión le absorbía por completo.

Después de todo, tenía que esforzarse por seguir siendo el mejor.

O al menos, cuando pensó que algún día podría serlo.

– Levi, cariño.

La voz maternal de Carla le hizo volver de sus pensamientos, girándose a su encuentro justo cuando los brazos de la mujer lo aprisionaron en un abrazo sorpresivo, provocando que soltara un ligero respingo ante la acción inesperada; aspirando a plenitud el aroma dulzón que se había impregnado en las ropas de la pastelera.

– Eren me aviso que llegaste – menciono la castaña, separándose un poco para mirarle por completo – Fue muy amable de tu parte el venir hasta acá y ahorrarle el viaje.

– En realidad, fue Kenny quien tuvo la idea – aclaró Levi, retrocediendo un poco como medida preventiva – Creo que está más tranquilo al ver que su camioneta llego intacta ayer. Por cierto, gracias por dejarme guardar algunas cosas en su refrigerador mientras esperaba a que la lluvia se detuviera.

– No fue nada – hizo un ademan al restarle importancia – Fue realmente divertido tenerte aquí con nosotros.

Aun después de resignarse en aceptar la invitación para asistir a festival, Levi había permanecido en la cafetería de los Jeager por un par de minutos más, resguardándose en la calidez del lugar mientras esperara a que la lluvia en el exterior fuera más amena para su partida.

Entre que daba sorbos al resto de su bebida y mordisqueaba las pequeñas galletas mantequillosas que Carla le brindo, Levi se dedicó la mayor parte del tiempo en escuchar y responder las preguntas que la castaña le hacía, emocionada de saber sobre sus aventuras más allá de los límites del pueblo, observando de reojo como Eren le prestaba notoria atención; teniendo especial cuidado de desviar el tema cuando la conversación rozaba el interés hacia el área de su profesión.

–... ¿Y bien? – cuestiono Carla, formando una sonrisa ansiosa – ¿Qué te parecieron las galletas de ayer? – junto sus manos con cierto nerviosismo.

Levi alzó una ceja, divertido, comprendiendo a la perfección de donde había heredado Eren sus expresiones.

– Kenny termino por devorarse toda la bolsa y sin dejar ni una migaja – informó, girando los ojos ante la actitud de su familia – No creo que exista una respuesta más sincera que esa.

– Eso es bueno – una expresión aliviada se acentuó sobre su rostro – Serán agregadas al menú durante los próximos días.

– ¿No lo estaban aún? – Levi la miro confundido.

– Es una receta que apenas experimente – respondió, mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa – Pienso que si agrego cosas nuevas, las personas tendrán más interés en venir y degustar algo diferente cada cierto tiempo.

– Siempre creí que las personas elijen lo mismo cuando encuentran su zona de confort – analizó en base a la coherencia.

– Es probable – asintió con voz suave – Pero nunca sabes que sorpresa puedes encontrar cuando vas más allá de tus estándares.

Levi guardo silencio, incapaz de pensar en algo que pudiera contradecir aquella frase que demostraba a plenitud la verdad sobre algunas cosas. En realidad, muy pocas veces llego a experimentar algo que saliera de sus niveles establecidos, siempre pintando todo aquello que creía digno de plasmarse, dejando de lado la sencillez para ir en busca de caminos más excéntricos; llenos de colores, luces y con una gama de tonalidades que buscaban impactar a su audiencia.

¿Realmente había sido necesario experimentar nuevas cosas?

De ser así… ¿Rod Reiss habría tenido otra opinión en torno a sus pinturas?

Ahorrándole la molestia de comenzar a atormentarse por ello, Eren apareció de entre la cocina con las ropas totalmente cambiadas, luciendo más casual, reemplazando su delantal por una chaqueta abrigadora ante la esperanza de no sufrir frio allá afuera.

Con un brillo en sus ojos trotó hacia ellos, cargando sobre el hombre su característica mochila mientras terminaba de colocarse un gorro sobre su cabeza, aplastando sus alborotados cabellos, dejando que la leve respiración aceleraba y el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas fuera el mayor indicio de que se había apresurado en cambiarse.

Con un leve asentimiento, le indico a Levi que todo estaba listo.

– Esta al revés, cariño – avisó Carla, estirando la etiqueta que sobresalía en la punta del gorro – Presiento que te abrigaras mejor si lo pones correctamente.

Eren entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, dejando que claro que había percibido a plenitud la intención burlona en sus palabras al escuchar por debajo el chasquido risueño por parte del azabache.

– Traeré al mocoso antes de que anochezca – prometió Levi mientras se dirigía hasta la salida, instando al castaño a que lo siguiera – Tengo entendido de que los niños pequeños le temen a la oscuridad.

Carla dejo escapar una cálida risa mientras la frente de Eren se arrugaba en total desacuerdo, acomodando su gorro con la última pizca de orgullo que le quedaba, ofendido ante esa idea de infantes que no abarcaba su casi mayoría de edad.

– Te encargo mucho a mi bebé – completo la mujer en un tono cómplice, besando la mejilla de su hijo en un gesto de despedida.

Corrompiendo toda lealtad maternal con aquella unión en su contra.

Eren se dejó hacer, con un ligero sonrojo avergonzado al escuchar como Carla le susurraba un cumplido en torno a su aspecto, sabiendo de antemano que su madre no se detenía de empalagarlo aun cuando sus amigos bien pudieran estar frente a él.

Al menos Armin y Mikasa se abstenían de burlarse, en cambio, cuando estuvo listo por irse; la ceja enarcada de Levi y el ligero ladeo en su sonrisa le advirtió que no tardaría en soltar un comentario sobre ello.

– No regresen muy tarde, puede ser peligroso – advirtió Carla, casi por instinto, despidiéndolos con la mano en cuanto ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

En un gesto involuntario, Eren encogió los hombros en cuanto salió de la cafetería y el gélido clima azoto contra su cuerpo sin restricciones, haciéndolo estremecer por el cambio de temperatura tan brusco.

En el corto camino hacia la camioneta y ante la oportunidad de tenerlo a su lado, Levi percibió de reojo como la nariz del castaño se encontraba ligeramente enrojecida, escuchándolo inhalar con cierta fuerza ante el intento de que el oxígeno entrara por su obstruida nariz; frotándola con el dorso de su mano como último intento para lograr destaparla.

– ¿Eres propenso a enfermarte? – pregunto, justo cuando ambos ascendieron al vehículo por cuenta propia, abrochando en el proceso su cinturón de seguridad – No fue por la mojada de ayer ¿O sí?

Eren froto sus manos desnudas, buscando un poco de calor antes de girarse a mirarlo con una expresión culpable, ladeando su cabeza en un movimiento indeciso al no estar seguro de si aquello tenía una respuesta completamente afirmativa.

– ¿Y aun así saliste sin guantes? – inquirió en un tono acusador, escuchando el frenético roce que provocaban las palmas del menor. En un chasquido inconforme, comenzó a retirarse los suyos, lanzándolos en dirección al castaño en una mirada reprobatoria: – Anda, póntelos. Ya es tarde para que regreses a buscar unos.

Eren negó de inmediato, sobresaltado por su inesperada acción. Tomo los guantes de entre sus piernas para devolverlos en dirección a Levi, rechazando educadamente aquella solidaridad de su parte.

– No te pregunte si los querías – aclaró Levi al leer sus intenciones, empujando de regreso las prendas que sostenía – Es una orden, sería un verdaderos fastidio que te diera hipotermia por descuidado. Soy pintor, mocoso. No tengo ni puta idea de cómo revivir a alguien.

La expresión de Eren cambio en fugaz parpadeo, abriendo los ojos en un gesto sorpresivo, analizándolo con la mirada. Acercando los guantes a su pecho al tiempo que centraba su atención en Levi y se mostraba estupefacto ante aquella declaración inesperada.

Logrando que el mayor tensara los hombros al tomar conciencia de sus propias palabras.

El silencio reinó en el interior del vehículo, ambos con la mirada puesta en el otro ante la curiosidad de saber su reacción. Levi comenzó a maldecirse internamente por haber bajado la guardia de tal manera, solo por un pequeño detalle, dejando escapar aquello que buscaba fervientemente mantener de lado durante su estadía en el pueblo y ante su convivencia con todos.

Si uno lo sabía, medio pueblo lo haría al día siguiente.

Antes de que pudiera replicar algo al respecto, Eren despego su mirada de él y comenzó a hurgar en el interior de su mochila, manteniendo su semblante tranquilo, tomando la pequeña libreta que siempre cargaba antes de colocarla sobre sus piernas y comenzar a escribir en la primera hoja que encontró libre de garabatos, ocultando su escritura ante los ojos del azabache.

Cuando termino y antes de que Levi soltara una tonta excusa para encubrir su error, Eren levanto la libreta con sus manos, mirándolo con cierto recelo al tiempo que dejaba a la vista sus pensamientos.

 _"– Siempre creí que los artistas eran más alegres"_

El azabache observo la hoja en silencio, sintiendo en segundo plano como el frio comenzaba calar la punta de sus dedos; leyendo aquella frase por tercera vez antes de elevar sus ojos en dirección a Eren y reconocer en su mirada que aquel comentario estaba libre de segundas intenciones.

–… ¿Me crees amargado? – pregunto, con un tono de voz que advertía a plenitud que no estaba yendo por un buen camino.

 _"– Pensé que eras abogado"_

Levi enarcó una ceja al esperar su respuesta y leer la contradictoria profesión, justo debajo de la primera frase.

– Ni siquiera puedo arreglar mis propios problemas – resopló por debajo, buscando las llaves del vehículo en su bolsillo – Dudo mucho que tenga éxito ayudando a otras personas.

Fijando la vista al frente y aun con el corazón acelerado, unió las llaves a la ranura de la camioneta para darle vida al motor, decidido a dejar el tema suspendido en el aire y con la ligera esperanza de que Eren sabría identificar que aquello no era una opción de conversación.

Antes de que pudiera sentir la ansiada victoria; el tirón en su muñeca, justo antes de dar rienda al volante, le hizo mirar a su izquierda de reojo.

 _"– ¿Es por eso que te fuiste de la ciudad?"_

La expresión de Eren reflejaba la curiosidad en todo su esplendor, asomándose ligeramente tras el borde de la libreta ante el anhelo de observar la reacción de Levi sobre aquel aspecto que luchaba por evadir ante todos.

Para él, Levi era una pequeña caja de restricciones.

Estaba consciente de que, ante su nula capacidad para hablar, era necesario buscar y recurrir a otros métodos para relacionarse con las personas que convivía diariamente. Sin embargo, aun a pesar de que Levi contaba con toda la capacidad para resaltar hasta la más mínima idea, Eren siempre percibía su sutil restricción en sus palabras; sin emociones verdaderas, tal cual una máscara que buscaba ocultar y disimular aquello que su corazón sentía de verdad.

Era posible que solo se tratara de supersticiones sin bases firmes, pero en varias oportunidades reconoció en su mirada un sentimiento que en más de una ocasión logro sentir a primera persona.

Frustración.

– ¿Desde cuando eres tan preguntón? – recriminó el mayor con desconfianza – Ni siquiera sabias mi nombre y ahora hasta casi quieres conocer la raza de mi perro… Y no, mocoso. No tengo un mugroso perro – se obligó a corregir en cuanto vio como las cejas de Eren se elevaban con entusiasmo.

Ante la evidente decepción en sus ojos, Levi se animó a continuar.

– No tiene importancia, mocoso – dio por sentado el tema – Tome la decisión por cosas insignificantes que no merecer tener una explicación.

El menor asintió, un tanto resignado, dejando la libreta sobre sus piernas antes de terminar por colocarse el cinturón de seguridad; reconociendo de antemano que no obtendría grandes avances en aquel aspecto.

– Solo…

La duda en la voz de Levi logro capturar su atención, girando su cuello como señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

– No le digas a nadie sobre lo que escuchaste.

Levi mantenía su mirada puesta al frente, aferrando sus manos al volante como si en cualquier momento estuviera listo para comenzar a conducir; sintiendo la necesidad de pronunciar aquella petición ante la arriesgada acción que cometió.

– Tú sabes, Shiganshina es un pueblo chico. Uno lo sabe en la tarde y al día siguiente todo el mundo te da consejos.

Eren no tuvo justificaciones para contradecir aquello.

– Es un aspecto privado y por eso, me gustaría que solo quedara entre nosotros – concluyó, satisfecho de pronunciarlo con la mayor seriedad posible.

Levi estaba ansioso por su respuesta.

Su postura tensa y los ligeros golpes que provocaban sus dedos sobre el volante en un ritmo impaciente fueron la perfecta confirmación de ello.

Escuchando la sutil fricción del lápiz sobre el papel y el rápido rasgar de la hoja, la fría mano de Levi fue sujeta a los pocos segundos por el contrario, animándole a abrir la palma de su mano para depositar en ella una pequeña nota doblada.

Con el ceño fruncido ante la incomprensión de que Eren no lo mostrara en alto como comúnmente lo hacía, Levi soltó por completo el volante para centrar su atención en aquel trozo de papel mal recortado, tomando los bordes entre las yemas de sus dedos para desdoblarlo con cuidado y leer la respuesta del interior.

Aquella que Eren sería incapaz de decir por voz propia, pero que se encargaría de cumplir con la mayor determinación del mundo.

 _"– Secreto guardado"_

Con aquella promesa en su mente, tomo la valentía de buscar al dueño del mensaje. Sus ojos se situaron al instante sobre la figura de Eren, quien terminaba de colocarse los guantes que le presto; frotando sus manos en una sensación reconfortante antes de devolverle la mirada y elevar sus labios en la sonrisa más sincera que Levi alguna vez pudo apreciar. Demostrándole con un simple gesto que había encontrado un confidente entre aquella batalla interna que tenía consigo mismo.

Porque aquel papelito contenía un pequeño mensaje que, más tarde, terminaría por unirlos en más que una inesperada y pasajera amistad.

.

* * *

– ¡Hasta que te apareces, Jeager!

Aquel molesto grito –a su completa percepción– logro recordarle a viva voz la razón por la que no debió aceptar aquella salida desde un principio.

A pocos metros frente a él, un grupo de adolescentes comenzaba a dispersar un poco el pequeño círculo en el que se encontraban para fijar su atención en ellos. A juzgar por el llamado y por la dirección en la que Eren caminaba, Levi reconoció que aquellas personas iban a ser el último complemento ante aquella mala decisión del día.

A la próxima, se atragantaría con el chocolate caliente antes de volver a aceptar una salida en grupo.

Eren apresuro levemente el paso ante el intento de acortar más rápido la distancia, sabiendo de antemano del evidente retraso con el que llegaban. Sujetándolo de la muñeca al no verle indicios de seguirle, arrastro al azabache consigo en aquella pequeña carrera, notando de inmediato como las miradas de sus amigos pasaban sobre su persona para posarse sobre Levi en un interés notorio. En especial, porque el mayor no era ni siquiera una cara conocida.

En cuanto llegaron frente a ellos, Levi se obligó a mantener su expresión serena, tratando de no transmitir la incomodidad de ser el objetivo de aquellas miradas curiosas y algo confundidas en torno a su presencia; sintiendo como Eren se removía a su lado para buscar la explicación que previamente se había dedicado a escribir en la camioneta.

 _"– Él es Levi, sobrino de Kenny Ackerman. Pensé que sería buena idea traerlo al festival para que conociera los alrededores"_

Por más que había replicado en contra, el mocoso había insistido en ser él mismo quien lo presentara ante todos.

Se había dedicado a escribir aquella frase durante el transcurso del camino, indicándole durante momentos en que lugar dar vuelta mientras seguía concentrándose en su misión; cambiando palabras, tratando de pensar en algo informar pero sin llegar a ser grosero. Todo mientras Levi veía como la guantera de la camioneta comenzaba a llenarse de hojas arrancadas en proporción al número de ideas que habían sido rápidamente desechadas.

Mentalmente, se hizo la nota de limpiar aquel desastre antes de que Kenny tomara la camioneta de regreso y sufriera un fatal infarto ante la abundancia de árboles muertos en el interior.

– Espero que mi visita no altere sus planes – agregó Levi, por mera cortesía.

Tanteando el terreno ante lo que podría ser una experiencia incomoda.

Ante aquella muestra de paz y de la mirada inquieta por parte del castaño, uno de ellos tomo la valentía de dar el primer paso: – En lo absoluto, mientras más personas mejor – aseguró en una suave sonrisa, alzando una mano en dirección al azabache – Mi nombre es Armin, soy amigo de Eren desde la infancia.

Levi devolvió el apretón al tiempo que asentía brevemente, un tanto desconcertado por aquel gesto tan formal en un adolescente de su edad. Ni siquiera él recordaba el haber actuado con tanta amabilidad frente a los clientes que visitaban constantemente su galería.

Eren se dio el pequeño lujo de relajar los hombros, agradecido profundamente de que Armin iniciara la conversación.

– Ella es mi hermana, Christa – el rubio señalo a su derecha, dejando ver a una figura femenina en similitud con su apariencia.

– ¿Mellizos? – Levi alzo una ceja, asombrado ante el parecido extraordinario.

– Armin es mayor por un año – corrigió la joven, negando con la cabeza en una expresión tímida.

– Y aun así parecen dos gotas de agua.

Levi desvió la mirada de Christa al escuchar como una cuarta voz se alzaba entre el bullicio que se escuchaba a lo lejos y que bien indicaba el camino hacia la entrada al festival. En un sutil movimiento, el mayor giro su cuello hasta encontrarse con las dos personas restantes, un chico y una chica, parados al lado contrario a donde se encontraba Armin.

La dueña del comentario elevo levemente las comisuras de sus labios en cuanto sus miradas chocaron, en un gesto que casi podría identificarse como una sonrisa amistosa.

Casi.

– ¿No es aún muy pronto para venir de visita por Navidad? – rebatió la joven, aún sin identificarse y en un tono inocente, tratando de ocultar el recelo en su mirada en torno a la presencia de Levi – Aun así, no hace falta recordar el nombre de alguien que ni siquiera volveremos a ver en un par de semanas.

Los ojos de Armin conectaron con los de Eren en un rápido parpadeo, casi por instinto; sabiendo a la perfección de la actitud que a veces tomaba su mejor amiga frente aquellos que no frecuentaban su círculo de amigos.

En esos momentos, Armin solo esperaba que Eren no tomara la culpa si Levi decidiera irse por cuenta propia.

– Considerando que esa no es la razón por la que vine, bien podría ser inicio de Verano y aun así seguiría aquí, pisando este lugar – respondió Levi con indiferencia, retrocediendo un par de pasos para girarse por completo y tener la oportunidad de mirarla libremente.

Resguardo las manos en el interior de su abrigo en un gesto casual, deteniendo el impulso de dirigirlas hacia los hombros de Eren y zarandearlo ante el intento de detener la ansiedad que emanaba a su lado.

Él mismo era consciente de las intenciones ocultas tras la sonrisa de la asiática. Estaba más que claro que no se le veía feliz por si inesperada visita y por haber interrumpido su salida grupal. Sin embargo, lejos de que ella se encontrara disgustada, el único que de verdad podría quejarse de verse envuelto en todo aquel desastre, era él mismo.

– No te preocupes, mocosa – ladeo la cabeza, dejando salir un tono burlón – En un par de días, toda la atención volverá a ti de nuevo.

El silencio se mezcló a su alrededor de la misma forma en que trato de evitarse al principio, en escasos segundos y en consecuencia a la sorpresa que trajo la previa acción.

Antes de que Mikasa se pusiera a la defensiva y dejaba escapar un comentario en su defensa, la persona tras su espalda logro detenerla en un suave apretón de hombros, frenando sus impulsos con cautela al tiempo que dejaba escapar una sonora carcajada en sustitución a una posible pelea.

– Vamos, vamos. No es necesario hacer tanto alboroto.

Al ser el único hombre que restaba y de que Armin no tenía una voz estridente, Levi dedujo que aquella era la persona que llamo a Eren cuando llegaron; reconociendo aquel molesto y ruidoso tono que bien podría provocarle un dolor de cabeza con facilidad.

– Mi nombre es Jean – se presentó, mirando al azabache con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la mayoría de sus dientes. Aprovechando el agarre que ejercía sobre la joven, la hizo retroceder un par de pasos hasta hacer que se recargara levemente sobre su pecho, haciendo recalcar su presencia: – Y ella es Mikasa, seguro que olvido decir su nombre al principio.

– Sí, claro – bufó la aludida, mirando a Levi con cierto rencor antes de apartar la mirada a un lado.

El azabache entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, apretando la mandíbula, limitándose a guardar sus comentarios al encontrando su actitud molesta y exageradamente infantil.

– Ahora que ya estamos todos, deberíamos seguir caminando – aconsejo Armin, encontrando la oportunidad de olvidar el incómodo momento. En su intento por apurar las cosas, comenzó a empujar levemente a su hermana para que le siguiera el paso: – Si nos demoramos más comenzara a llenarse y será fácil perdernos.

– Anda, Mika – Jean arrastro a la joven consigo, restándole importancia a la tensión en el ambiente mientras seguía a los hermanos por el camino marcado – Mi madre quiere que pasemos a verla un rato.

Levi ni siquiera se inmuto cuando, al pasar frente a ellos, Mikasa lo analizo con un semblante frio, calculador; advirtiéndole con la mirada que no sería el primer ni único encuentro que tenían por delante.

Más sin embargo, él solo se limitó a sostenerle la mirada.

– Te va a dar un ataque de ansiedad si sigues así – reprocho en cuando su nueva molestia se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlo.

Soltando un suspiro por debajo, se giró un poco sobre su propio lugar para encontrarse frente a frente con la imagen del castaño.

No fue necesario que Eren explicara las cosas en el cuaderno que fuertemente sostenía entre sus manos. Bastaba ver su semblante preocupado y la notoria mueca en sus labios para decir sus pensamientos tal cual libro abierto; reflejando a la perfección la lucha e impotencia que tenía consigo mismo.

Entre la sorpresa de saber un poco sobre el pasado de Levi y la emoción de enseñarle lo divertido del festival, se olvidó por completo del malentendido que podría ocasionar en Mikasa la presencia de un extraño.

En especial, cuando él mismo lo había llevado.

– Deja de echarte la culpa – ordenó Levi, imaginando el debate que tenía en su interior – No eres el responsable de su actitud ni tampoco el culpable de lo que ella piensa.

Eren abajo la mirada, notoriamente apenado por la situación.

Si tan solo hubiera organizado las cosas y al menos haberle informado a Armin con antelación, la presentación no hubiera salido tan desastrosa.

Si tan solo hubiera escrito algo rápido en la libreta para calmar el ambiente.

Si tan solo hubiera tenido la posibilidad de hablar.

– Hey, mocoso – Levi frunció el ceño al ver el cambio en su actitud.

Ni siquiera la alegría que Eren siempre emanaba estaba presente.

Al no tener oportunidad de verle la cara, no tuvo más opción que sacar una mano de su bolsillo y envolverla por debajo de la mandíbula de Eren, subiendo un poco, abarcando sus mejillas antes de tirar levemente hacia arriba y hacer que elevara el rostro.

– No vine aquí para deprimirme más. Así que quita esa expresión de tu rostro y vamos a todas esas tonterías con las que tanto te emocionas – exclamó, mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo presión con su mano y logrando con ello que las mejillas de Eren se juntaran graciosamente – La actitud de tu amiga me tiene sin cuidado – rodó los ojos, enfatizando sus palabras – He tratado con clientes peores.

El castaño alzo las cejas con sorpresa, aun con las manos de Levi haciendo presión sobre su rostro y enfatizando sus gestos.

Los labios del azabache amenazaron con alzarse en una sonrisa burlona, reprimiendo un comentario ante la imagen que tenía frente a él.

– ¿Allá adelante venden alguna bebida caliente? – preguntó en un intento por calmar sus impulsos, indicando con la cabeza el camino hacia el festival.

Eren asintió lentamente, confundido, ladeando la cabeza al no comprender aquella pregunta tan fuera de tema.

– Bien – lo soltó de su agarre, dando media vuelta – Si tanto insistes en tomar la culpa, cómprame un té caliente y estas completamente perdonado.

Avanzo un par de pasos, dándole la espalda por completo.

– No hagas que mi esfuerzo no valga la pena – susurró, volviendo a enfundar su mano dentro del abrigo antes de seguir caminando con normalidad.

Eren permaneció en su sitio, vacilante, observando como la figura de Levi se alejaba lentamente frente a él.

La sensación de sus dedos aún seguía presente sobre su rostro, en un gélido tacto que dejaba en claro el lugar exacto en donde se habían envuelto los delgados dedos del mayor; resaltando el hecho de que sus manos se encontraban nulas de cualquiera prenda que pudiera protegerlas del clima.

Sus propias manos se aferraron con mayor fuerza sobre el cuaderno, en un reflejo propio, prestando atención a la calidez que recibía gracias a los guantes que Levi le había prestado en el automóvil antes de partir al festival.

Eso, combinado con las últimas palabras que susurro el azabache tal cual secreto, fue lo único que necesito para ver la realidad de una manera distinta.

Una idea vino a su cabeza y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios de tan solo pensarlo.

Con las fuerzas renovadas y el corazón envuelto en una cálida sensación, se apresuró en guardar la libreta en el interior de su mochila antes de emprender la carrera hasta donde se encontraba el azabache; llegando a su lado con el aliento saliendo de su boca en pequeñas nubes de humo.

– Si te tardabas un minuto más, iba a agregar comida a la deuda – sentenció en cuanto sintió su presencia, mirándolo de reojo con aquella expresión que Eren comenzaba a grabarse en su memoria.

Uniéndose a los gestos y cualidades que cada día descubría por cuenta propia.

Por lo que, al pensar que Levi había desistido de las provocaciones de Mikasa aun cuando la paciencia no era su mayor virtud, hizo que su interior se envolviera en una calma gratificante, tomando en cuenta el detalle y reconociendo el esfuerzo que hizo por aminorar sus impulsos y dejar el tema en el posible olvido.

Actuando de manera indiferente cuando en cualquier caso no hubiera dudado en soltar un ácido comentario.

Cuando las luces del festival y la música navideña comenzaron a hacerse más notorios, Eren no dudo en aferrarse al antebrazo de Levi y guiarlo con entusiasmo hasta la entrada, uniendose a sus amigos, obligándolo a apresurar el paso, enfatizando el deseo de querer llegar pronto hasta aquel mar de luces y colores que deleitaban ante la magia de la época.

Teniendo el objeto de demostrarle lo maravilloso de aquellas pequeñas cosas.

Aun con el pensamiento de que, inconscientemente, Levi cuidaba de él en silencio.

.

* * *

¿Desde hace cuánto no se tomaba el tiempo de asistir a un evento local?

Una vaga idea llego a su mente conforme avanzaba por el camino establecido, deteniéndose brevemente en cada puesto que lo graba capturar su atención con los artículos que mostraban libremente a todo público.

Máscaras, sombreros, adornos, peluches, juegos y una gran variedad de comida.

Aquel lugar resaltaba por el montón de olores y colores que se mezclaban a su alrededor con armonía, enfatizando la temporada con aquellas tonalidades que Levi veía a cada paso que daba.

El número de visitantes comenzó a aumentar conforme el cielo adquiría una tonalidad más anaranjada, claro indicio de que las jordanas laborales comenzaban a culminar y la gente aprovechaba aun la temprana hora para darse un respiro; olvidando el gélido clima como un impedimento para disfrutar un poco de la ansiada festividad.

Un factor que Levi comenzaba a restarle importancia conforme se adentraba más y más en aquel lugar que parecía sacado de una típica película navideña.

– ¿Dónde está Eren?

El tono amigable de aquello voz lo incentivo a buscar su procedencia, devolviendo a su lugar el delicado adorno de porcelana que portaba en sus manos antes de dar media vuelta y encontrarse con la figura de Armin a escasos centímetro de donde se encontraba.

Al reconocer su presencia no vio la necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva frente a él. Aliviado internamente de que no se trataba de un mercader con el afán de venderle alguno de sus productos.

– Se bebió un vaso completo de té caliente y, bueno… – encogió los hombros, declarando a la bebida el culpable de la necesidad fisiológica que tuvo el castaño.

Armin rio por debajo, asintiendo en comprensión.

– No me parece raro. Le encantan este tipo de bebidas – recordó el rubio con seguridad.

– Lo que me sorprende es que ni siquiera sepa tomarlas adecuadamente – declaró Levi, volteando los ojos con ironía.

– Dime que sopló antes de dar el primer sorbo – suplicó Armin con pena.

Levi arrugo su nariz, no muy contento de la respuesta: – Tuve que amenazarlo para que no devolviera la bebida al vaso de nuevo – replico, acertando completamente en su sospecha.

No pudo evitar recordar la expresión de Eren cuando compro las bebidas calientes y, atraído ante el exquisito olor que emanaba el suyo, se decidió en dar un trago sin la necesidad de templar un poco el líquido; deformando su rostro al instante en cuanto la elevada temperatura hizo contacto con el interior de su boca.

En un acto reflejo, Levi se había apresurado en cubrirle la boca en cuanto le vio intenciones de escupir el líquido al interior del vaso, declarando con palabras escandalizadas que aquello caería totalmente en lo asqueroso e inaceptable.

Sin darle más opción que tragarlo todo de golpe, sintiendo el ardor que cruelmente cubría la longitud de su lengua.

En un sentimiento que casi caía en la compasión, Levi le compró, en unos puestos más adelante, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, adornada con grandes trozos de fresa que eran un deleite a primera vista.

Advirtiendo que sería para compartir entre los dos aun cuando al final le cedió la rebanada por completo.

– ¿Asistes a festivales como estos en dónde vives? – se animó a preguntar Armin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

En un movimiento sutil, Levi percibió como el menor comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos hacia el frente, en una silenciosa invitación para que lo acompañara a seguir avanzando por el lugar y aprovechar la oportunidad para crear un poco de conversación.

El azabache miro vagamente al lado contrario, asegurándose por última vez de que Eren no se encontraba cerca antes de enfundar las manos en su abrigo y ceder a su petición sin pensárselo demasiado.

– Prefiero quedarme en casa – respondió sencillamente, posicionándose a su lado para avanzar con sincronía – Suelen provocarte un dolor de cabeza por tanto bullicio de la gente.

– Entonces vives en una ciudad – adivinó Armin en base a la descripción.

– ¿Haz visitado alguna de los alrededores? – cuestionó, observando como su expresión se encontraba nula de sorpresa.

– No he tenido el privilegio – negó sutilmente con la cabeza – Pero tampoco es algo que deseo con muchas ganas.

– ¿Prefieres permanecer en el pueblo? – enarco una ceja, recordando que a su edad pensaba todo lo contrario.

– Shiganshina es un lugar agradable – se encogió de hombros, sin pensar necesariamente en otra respuesta más convincente – No digo que no quisiera salir y explorar nuevos lugares, pero por el momento estoy bien así. He pasado toda mi vida aquí, sería difícil separarme de todo lo que me rodea.

– Pero puedes conseguir mejores cosas – replicó Levi, con el ceño fruncido al no estar muy convencido de su excusa – En la ciudad hay más oportunidades para avanzar, tal vez puedas tener tu propio departamento o incluso un auto.

– Me refería a los aspectos más personales – una sonrisa avergonzada se formó en sus labios – Mi familia, por ejemplo.

Por más que trato de evitarlo, una expresión de sorpresa no tardo en formarse sobre el semblante del azabache, un tanto inesperado de recibir aquella respuesta.

Armin, completamente ajeno a su reacción, trato de explicarse con mayor detalle: – Actualmente vivo con mi abuelo paterno. Él y Christa son la única familia que tengo, sería complicado y triste dejar de verlos todos los días.

Un par de niños se interpusieron en su camino e interrumpieron su plática, de tal forma que el rubio no tuvo más opción que hacerse a un lado para dejarles el espacio libre y que siguieran corriendo, siguiéndolos con la mirada mientras los infantes se dirigía ansiosos hasta el pequeño local de dulces.

En el proceso y ante su mala suerte, Armin dio un paso en falso y termino por tropezar con una persona que pasaba tras su espalda, empujándola un poco con toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

– Lo lamen- – cortó su disculpa ante la sorpresa, reconociendo a la persona frente a él –… L-lo siento, Annie. No te vi.

Levi había detenido sus pasos a la espera del menor, consiente del pequeño accidente que paso frente a sus ojos.

La aludida, quien había fruncido el ceño ante la idea de reclamar al despistado que la empujo, relajo su expresión al instante en cuanto reconoció la voz de Armin; callando de inmediato cualquier tipo de reclamo que pudiera soltar hacia su persona.

– No importa – se limitó a decir, asintiendo brevemente en aceptación a su disculpa antes de continuar su camino nuevamente, elevando la mano en una rápida despedida.

Tan solo fue necesario percibir el sutil sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas y el evidente nerviosismo que se presentó sobre él para que Levi sacara sus propias conclusiones.

– ¿D-de que estábamos hablando? – Armin regreso a su lado, tratando de disimular inútilmente lo que la presencia de la rubia causo en él.

– De tus motivos por quedarte aquí – le recordó Levi al tiempo que resoplaba divertido.

Agregando mentalmente el nombre de la joven como un punto importante en la decisión de Armin por permanecer ahí.

– Ah, sí. También esta Eren.

Escuchar el nombre del castaño fue motivo suficiente para que la expresión del azabache se tornara seria, dejando de lado la burla para centrar la atención en su acompañante.

– Nos conocimos cuando lo instalaron en mi salón de clases, poco después de que llegara al pueblo con su madre – explicó con nostalgia, frotando levemente las palmas de sus manos en busca de un poco de calor – Me da un poco de vergüenza decir que él me busco primero.

Levi lo observaba de a ratos, manteniéndose callando en torno al inexplicable interés que sentía sobre el tema.

– A partir de ahí comenzamos a jugar seguido los dos. La maestra nos había dicho con antelación sobre su dificultad para hablar, pero aun a esa edad, jamás fue un impedimento para hacernos amigos – la sinceridad en su voz no tuvo lugar para dudas. Detuvo su andar en cuanto localizo el área de sanitarios frente a ellos, haciéndole una señal a Levi para que aguardaran ahí a la espera del castaño: – Poco después conocimos a Mikasa en el patio de juegos y de ahí nos hicimos mejores amigos. Ella es de un grado mayor así que solo nos veíamos durante el receso.

La mención de la joven causo cierta reacción en Levi que Armin calló de inmediato, testigo de cómo la mandíbula del mayor se tornaba tensa por reflejo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

Los hombros de Armin decayeron en cuanto tomó conciencia de la situación. Por manía, comenzó a morder su labio inferior durante escasos segundos, armándose de valor y pensando en las palabras adecuadas antes de hacerle frente a la imagen que seguramente tenia Levi de su mejor amiga.

– Aprovechando que no hay nadie cerca… – lo miro de frente, atrayendo la atención del azabache por completo – Quería pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que paso antes, cuando Eren te presento ante nosotros.

Levi enarcó la ceja, sin ser demasiado analítico al comprender de antemano el tema que quería tratar. Y aun así, le dio la oportunidad de continuar con aquella pequeña explicación que –apenas conociéndolo de hace algunos minutos– esperaba de su parte.

– Mikasa no es mala persona. Y sé que lo parece – aceptó ante la mirada que le dirigió Levi –, pero lo digo de verdad. Solo actúa de esa manera para protegernos.

– ¿Tratando de ofender a otros es la forma en como los protege? – la sola idea la parecía ridícula.

– Es la forma que encontró más fácil – complementó, mirando brevemente a su alrededor al asegurarse de que nadie personalmente conocido se encontrara cerca –… Independientemente de cómo hayas conocido a Eren, eres consciente de aquello que en diversas ocasiones logra detenerlo. Sin embargo, existen ciertas dificultades que no necesariamente tienen que ver con la acción de no poder hablar. Y aquí, entra en tema las personas que frecuentan el día a día de Eren.

 _"– En cualquier lugar hay personas que se aprovechan de ello"_

Las palabras de Kenny azotaron su mente en un parpadeo, encontrándole mayor significado a aquel comentario que en un principio pasó por su mente sin demasiada importancia.

Provocando que su frente se frunciera de tan solo pensar en la idea.

– Quiere evitar que lo molesten – para su fastidio, no era necesario formularlo como pregunta.

Armin asintió, formando una mueca sobre sus labios, incapaz de ocultar el enojo que le producía todo aquello.

– ¿Lo hacen con frecuencia? – la pregunta salió sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

– La táctica funciona casi siempre, pero aún hay personas que sobrepasan de ello y lo hacen cada vez que tienen la oportunidad – un suspiro insatisfecho escapó de entre su boca – El hecho de que Eren se niega a que pasemos todo el día con él no ayuda demasiado a combatirlo.

Levi pensó en la situación y no tuvo argumentos para decir lo contrario. Comenzaba a conocer a Eren en cada minuto que pasaba a su lado y dejaba a luz aquella actitud terca y tenaz que no dudaba en mostrar cuando no estaba de acuerdo en algo.

Si tan solo tuviera la excusa de que lo conocía desde hace tiempo, podría afirmar que Eren conocía plenamente del problema y que por ello, quiere evitar que sus amigos se involucren en algo que él mismo puede combatir a opinión propia; pero que en algún momento y en dependencia de la situación, no sería la mejor opción a tomar.

– Estoy consciente de que fue grosera contigo, pero puedo jurar que su único objetivo es evitar que las personas se acerquen más de lo necesario y aprovechen la oportunidad para lastimarlo – un tono resignado se apodero de su voz – Él aun niega con fervor que no todas las personas se acercan con malas intenciones.

Aquella frase lo incentivo a regresar y recordar el día en que conoció a Eren por primera vez, aquella tarde en que tomó la decisión que guiaría su vida a costa de su carrera como pintor; incapaz de pasar por alto y olvidar la mirada preocupada que el menor le dirigió aun cuando ni siquiera había tenido la culpa de aquel malentendido que hubo cuando le pregunto la dirección de Kenny.

Aun cuando Levi se había mostrado reservado ante cualquier aspecto social, Eren lo acogía como parte de su día con pequeños aspectos que ahora no pasaba por alto y sin importarle que, en aspectos más globales, el azabache fuera un completo extraño que solo conocía por fugaces menciones que Kenny exclamaba en sus visitas a la cafetería.

La actitud del castaño traía consecuencias con aquellos que no merecían su buen trato, sin embargo, era algo que lo hacía especial, que lo identificaba y que lo hacía sobresaltar de una manera que muy pocos lograban valorar por completo, y de la cual; Levi tenía la total oportunidad para formar parte de su mundo.

Un factor que no tardaría en valorar por completo.

– ¡Hey! ¡Los estábamos buscando!

La aterciopelada voz de Christa llego hasta los oídos de Armin y Levi, llamándolos tras sus espaldas, dando media vuelta e interrumpiendo su conversación para toparse con las dos figuras que se acercaban con pasos apresurados.

La frente del mayor no tardó en arrugarse al reconocer a Eren al lado de la pequeña rubia. Una expresión confundida se formó en su cara al tiempo que su atención se centraba en el gran algodón de azúcar que el castaño sostenía entre su mano derecha, de un chillante color azul, sosteniéndolo con orgullo mientras dejaba deslumbrar una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios.

– ¿No estabas en el baño, mocoso? – inquirió Levi en cuanto lo tuvo en frente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, imitando inconscientemente las acciones de una madre que no dudaba en reñir a su hijo por meras travesuras.

– Nos encontramos en el camino mientras regresaba para buscar a Armin – mencionó Christa, mostrándose como portavoz de los dos.

A diferencia de Eren, ella sostenía uno de color rosado.

– Eren pensó que seguirías en los puestos de manualidades pero no te vimos ahí – continuó la joven, estirando el dulzón aperitivo en dirección a Armin e invitándole a tomar un trozo.

– Pensé que irías a pasear con Ymir – comentó su hermano, mordiendo directamente del algodón.

– Aun está ayudando a su hermana, iré más tarde – aclaró por debajo, tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas en un carmín involuntario.

Levi observo al castaño de vuelta, dejando a los hermanos de lado para centrar su atención en él, sin saber exactamente que decir al saber que su reclamo carecía de validez ante las palabras de Christa.

Era verdad. Él fue quien se había movido del lugar en donde interrumpieron su recorrido para que el menor atendiera su urgencia.

Por lógica, Eren tendría que regresar ahí de nuevo.

Aprovechando el silencio que –a juicio de Eren– era raro en Levi, estiró el algodón de azúcar hacia él mientras con su mano libre daba indicios de querer abrir su mochila, reafirmándole con la mirada que sostuviera el aperitivo mientras se daba a la tarea de buscar su libreta.

Haciendo caso de su indicación, Levi tomó el algodón de azúcar con cuidado, casi al borde del palillo de madera que lo sostenía, manteniéndolo a una distancia prudente de su ropa mientras daba tiempo a que Eren escribiera con libertad.

Al ver de reojo como daba vuelta a la libreta y la levantaba hasta la altura de su pecho, comprendió que era su turno de leer.

 _"– No me has dicho si te gustan mucho las cosas dulces, pero te compre un algodón de azúcar para ti solito"_

Eren estuvo atento al movimiento de sus ojos conforme avanzaban por la escritura, por lo que, al notar que se detenían al término de la oración, se apresuró en darle vuelta a la página y mostrar el resto de sus palabras.

 _"– En agradecimiento por la rebanada de pastel"_

Y como toque –que Levi ya consideraba personal– el dibujo de una cara sonriente descansaba en la esquina de la hoja, justo como cuando le escribió para aceptar aquellas disculpas que desastrosamente trato de decir en un intento por relajar las cosas entre ambos cuando lo recogió en medio de la tormenta.

– Es el favorito de Eren – agregó Christa, observando junto a Armin aquel gesto por parte del castaño.

– ¿Y no compraste uno para ti? – preguntó Levi, notando que no sostenía uno igual por ninguna parte – Es mucho para mí, solo dame un poc-

Eren lo detuvo, alzando las manos y negando fervientemente con la cabeza en una señal para que se detuviera; indicándole con el dedo índice que aquel algodón era completamente de él.

Independientemente de no ser fiel seguidor de comer aquel tipo de alimentos que rebosaban de colorantes, dejó a un lado sus prejuicios y con un solo suspiro resignado en sustitución de cualquier excusa para negarse, anclo sus dientes en la parte superior del algodón antes de comerlo lentamente.

Sintió por completo la peculiar textura que tanto identificaba a la golosina, deshaciéndose sobre su lengua mientras un sabor dulzón se apoderaba de su boca al instante, permitiéndose disfrutarlo sin pensar demasiado, relamiendo sus labios con discreción al sentir como quedaron algo pegajosos ante el bocado; escuchando de fondo como Armin indicaba que faltaba poco para el espectáculo de luces.

Ajeno a la tranquila sonrisa que adornaba la expresión de Eren al verlo aceptar su regalo.

Sin observar como un brillo especial y único aparecía sobre sus verdosos ojos.

Aquellos que solo lo miraban a él.

.

* * *

– ¿Hace mucho que es tu mejor amiga?

La pregunta logro desconcertar a Eren.

Aun recargado sobre el barandal del kiosko en el cual se encontraban, el castaño siguió la mirada indiferente de su acompañante hasta toparse con la figura de Mikasa a unos pasos más adelante, sentada en los últimos escalones del lugar mientras Jean le compartía de su bebida caliente.

Con una sonrisa cariñosa que Levi no paso por alto, no dudó en abrir sus dos manos y alzarlas a la par de su cabeza en un gesto de total orgullo.

– ¿Diez años? – inquirió Levi, casi con asombro.

Eren movió sus manos hacia arriba.

– Más de diez años – se corrigió a si mismo, incapaz de ocultar la evidente sorpresa que aquella cifra le trago –… ¿Por tanto tiempo la has aguantado?

Levi emitió un suave quejido al sentir el codazo que el castaño le propino, justo a mitad de sus costillas y con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo trastabillar un poco, sin que Eren pudiera evitar reírse entre dientes y con ello, traicionar la fidelidad que le dirigía a su amiga.

– Solo era un comentario – se defendió a sí mismo, agradecido de estar amortiguado por las capas de ropa que traía encima.

El castaño negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin ocultar la sonrisa que seguía permaneciendo sobre sus labios aun cuando la resignación total se había apoderado de él en torno a la actitud de Levi.

Era gracioso como a veces Levi lo regañaba por sus descuidos y como en otras era Eren quien tenía que reñirlo por sus acciones inadecuadas.

– ¡Hey, Levi! – la escandalosa voz de Jean los llamo desde su lugar – ¿Tienes algún trozo de muérdago por ahí?

– Jean. Basta – Mikasa lo tomó del antebrazo, obligándolo a darse la vuelta de nuevo.

Levi no tardó en mostrar una mueca, aun sin acostumbrarse del todo a su extravagancia.

– Vamos, cariño. Es solo una broma – aligeró las cosas, rodeando los hombros de Mikasa en un gesto de disculpa –… Sabes que no necesito de uno para besarte.

Sin resistirse a la graciosa mirada que Jean le dirigía, la asiática lanzó un bufido burlón por debajo, deshaciéndose de su postura ofendida para poner los ojos en blanco y decirle que era todo un idiota; sin hacer amague de apartarse de sus brazos.

Una acción que Levi no pasó por alto.

– ¿Son novios? – susurró a su acompañante, dejando que la incredulidad en su voz fuera el perfecto indicio de que jamás llego a imaginarse tal escena.

La chica que lo fastidiaba con sus palabras y el chico que lo hacía con su mera voz, no era, sin duda alguna, una combinación que le pareciera de lo más perfecta.

Eren asintió lentamente, sin necesitar de más, uniéndose a la peculiar inconformidad que les traía aquella unión.

Aun cuando su amistad con Mikasa era especial y duradera, seguía teniendo ciertas complicaciones en aceptar su extraña relación amorosa con Jean; aquel chico que logró colarse en el especial corazón de la joven con grandes esfuerzos.

Y que no dudaba en hacerlo víctima de sus ácidos comentarios de vez en cuando.

– Al menos Hanji se abstiene de contarme sobre sus conquistas – comentó Levi, sin pensarlo demasiado, guiado ante la imagen de aquellos dos que no se limitaban a callar sus sentimientos frente a ellos.

 _"– ¿Es una de tus amigas de la ciudad?"_

Eren lo observaba con curiosidad, aun con el bolígrafo sostenido sobre su mano derecha. Atraído ante el nombre femenino que jamás había escuchado con anterioridad, pero que seguro formaba parte de la vida de Levi ante aquel tono con el cual lo menciono.

En un afecto silencioso.

El mayor se detuvo a analizar la pregunta durante unos instantes, retirando lentamente la mirada mientras un sinfín de ideas alborotaban su cabeza en torno al tema.

Una reacción que Eren interpreto como la señal de un tema indeciso.

Levi aún mantenía su celular apagado y guardado en lo más recóndito de su armario desde el primer día que llego al pueblo, limitándose a olvidar el tema. Seguía sin tener contacto con Hanji desde que ella lo llamó en el aeropuerto, justo antes de despegar, exigiéndole que no tomara decisiones desenfrenadas; aquel día en que no midió sus palabras y le otorgó una culpa injustificada sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

¿Aun cuando la lastimo, Hanji seguía considerándolo su amigo?

Su respuesta quedó en el silencio cuando una hilera de luces apareció frente a sus vistas, saliendo una tras otras mientras se esparcían por el cielo tal cual estrellas, destellándolos con sus luces al momento de explotar con la pólvora contenida.

Desde hace años que Levi no veía los fuegos artificiales tan de cerca.

– Impresionante ¿eh? – Jean no tardo en alardear un poco. Junto a Mikasa, se había acercado hasta ellos para admirar con mayor libertad el espectáculo: – Hace poco descubrimos que aquí se ve igual de bien y sin tener a personas empujándonos por un buen lugar.

Levi los observaba de reojo, notando como asentían y reían ante las viejas anécdotas que los unían a experiencias inolvidables. Ajenos a las cosas exteriores que no formaban parte del pequeño e inquebrantable grupo que habían formado.

En medio de los comentarios, las risas y los recuerdos, Levi sintió el tirón en su ropa que comenzaba a reconocer sin problemas.

 _"– Después de aquí, cada quien se irá por su cuenta. Puedes irte a casa si quieres"_

Las cejas del azabache se juntaron con confusión.

– ¿Y tú? – inquirió, dejando en segundo plano los fuegos pirotécnicos – ¿Regresaras a la cafetería solo?

Eren asintió, agachando la mirada hacia sus manos con la intención de retirarse los guantes y devolvérselos.

– Aun no he cenado. Supongo que aceptare el pastel de plátano que tu madre me ofreció ayer – añadió Levi, sin tener más opción, regresando su vista hasta el espectáculo de luces frente a él.

El castaño detuvo sus movimientos al instante, alzando la mirada con sorpresa ante tales palabras.

– Le dije a Carla que te regresaría a salvo y ya anocheció – aclaró, sin darle demasiada importancia – No me arriesgare a que te desorientes por la oscuridad y termines perdiéndote por ahí.

Aun cuando lo dijo con un tono molesto, Eren descubrió sus verdades intenciones al escuchar la última frase.

– En agradecimiento por haberme traído.

Con entusiasmo, no tardó en destapar el bolígrafo de nuevo y escribir en la libreta con rapidez.

 _"– ¿Te gusto el festival?"_

Sus ojos reflejaban la emoción de la idea.

– No estuvo mal – concedió, sin afirmarlo del todo.

Una respuesta que solo llego a oídos de Eren.

Tres palabras que fueron suficientes para hacerlo esbozar la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez le dedico a alguien.

Sin saber que en el interior, Levi experimento más cosas que lo que esas tres simples palabras podrían significar.

.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo reviews en anónimo:_**

 _ **~ Tochy:**_ Estoy feliz por que la historia esta siendo de tu agrado totalmente ;A; Kenny es un amor xD Tendrá un papel muy decisivo cuando las cosas avancen y estos dos tengan problemas ;-; Lamento la exagerada demora y espero que este nuevo capitulo también te guste como los otros. !Un fuerte abrazos! Felices fiestas c:

 _ **~ Miri-Anath97:**_ Ayayayayaya, que bueno que te gusto y que lo consideres bonito y tierno, es mi objetivo ;A; Jojoy, te entiendo. Yo también estaba leyendo algo de ese tema y hasta me entraban ganas de llorar por tanta descripción y sentimientos depresivos, estaba fuerte ;-; Me alivia que la historia y los personajes sean de tu agrado. Kenny es, sin duda, unos de mis favoritos tambien, es como ese tío loco y soltero que te hace la vida más divertida. Lamento mucho la demora y espero que aun sigas por aquí c: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por el apoyo !Nos leemos a la próxima!

 _ **~ arlemm16:**_ Ya actualice ;-; Perdona esta larga demora, fueron demasiados meses, lo se. Pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y espero que la historia te siga gustando todavía ;A; Aun quedan muchas cosas por suceder antes de que los sentimientos definitivos llegue. Gracias por leerme y darme la oportunidad. !Que tengas felices fiestas!

.

* * *

Se agregaron nuevos personajes y situaciones que harán de la vida de Levi más interesante ;A;

De entre todos los nuevos, Armin es el que se lleva mi corazón(?). Intente escribirlo como ese amigo fiel que todos tenemos, que esta ahí para todo. Eso si, sin perder ese toque inocente y penoso que tiene como característica original. Me hace querer comérmelo a besos ;A;

Con la frase de _"Me da un poco de vergüenza decir que él me busco primero"_ Se refiere a que Eren fue quien lo invito a jugar primero, aun cuando él era el niño nuevo xD En pocas palabras, Armin era un niño muy callado y tímido cuando estaba en la escuela. Solo por si las dudas :c

Espero que se la pasen bien en estas fechas de fin de año y que se encuentre bien de salud. En donde sea que estén, les deseo lo mejor ;A;

Muchas gracias por sus palabras y por su apoyo, !Mejor regalo no pude tener!

Esto es todo por ahora, y nos leemos hasta la siguiente actualización.

!Besos, abrazos y miles de apapachos!

.

* * *

 _ **~ ¿Review? ~**_


End file.
